Just Give Me A Reason
by Koyani
Summary: Lucifer appears in Sam's dream, begging the hunter to tell him where he is, and for whatever reason, Sam finally relents and gives Lucifer the name of the motel. Whatever he was expecting to happen, it certainly wasn't for a bleeding archangel to crash-land outside. Samifer/established Destiel There will be serious M rated action later on. Major character death!
1. right from the start

**So I got this prompt in my ask box on tumblr and it kind of just exploded into this multi-chapter thing that I'm hoping will go on for a long time. Anyway here was the prompt I was sent. _Lucifer appears in Sam's dream, begging the hunter to tell him where he is, and for whatever reason, Sam finally relents and gives Lucifer the name of the motel. Whatever he was expecting to happen, it certainly wasn't for a bleeding archangel to crash-land outside. Whatever happens after that is up to you._**

Disney World was a great place. Sam was so ecstatic that he and Dean could actually take some time off that the fact that they were in fucking _Disney World _hadn't really set in. Cinderella's castle towered high above the brothers and Sam couldn't help but grin at Dean. "Oh shut up you big girl." Dean said laughing as the two of them walked into one of the large shops that sold many things with pictures of Mickey Mouse on them.

Sam all but pulled Dean over to the rack of hats with mouse ears attached to them and pushed one of them into his brother's hands. "This is stupid." Even as Dean denied it he had a smile on his face. Not even a hunter could resist the happiest place in the world. "Just put it on, Jerk." Sam smiled right back. He picked up a hat that had the design of R2D2 on it while Dean chose a pirate themed hat. Once they were satisfied Sam sent Dean off to get food while he collected the hats to take them to the pay counter. They even had lines to pay for things at Disney! Sam laughed quietly to himself at the thought as he finally got his turn. He placed the hats on the pretty counter top and raised his gaze to the man behind the counter.

He was shocked to see a familiar head of blonde hair which caused his jaw to drop. "You are dreaming. I need you to tell me where you are." Lucifer spoke very quickly as if he was in a rush. "No." Sam said simply taking a step back from the counter. He turned around to shout for Dean but now there was no one else in the store. He turned back to Lucifer with slight panic in his eyes. He was supposed to be rid of him already. "Sam." Lucifer gasped out as if he was in pain. "Have I ever lied to you?" He sounded out of breath. Sam shook his head. The Winchester had no idea if he should be horrified or concerned. "Tell me where you are. I need you." Lucifer gasped out again looking into Sam's eyes. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that this was going to be a very bad idea but there was something in those blue eyes that spoke of such pain and terror Sam just couldn't deny him. "Angel's Inn." Sam had a quick moment of worry, what if this was a trick? Lucifer let out a pained laugh "That's ironic."

* * *

Sam's eyes sprung open and he was back in the motel bed he had fallen asleep in. There was a deafening crack of thunder and a flash of lightning that light up the room as bright as day that was followed by the sound of something crashing outside that shook the building. Sam threw the sheets off of him, yanked the motel room door open, and hurried outside. The rain was coming down as hard as hail but only a few steps outside of the room was a wet, bleeding archangel laying on the road in the center of cracked concrete. "Sam." Lucifer whispered again before he passed out in the human's arms. He managed to pull the soaking wet angel inside of the room and slammed the door shut. Dean was beginning to stir and Sam hadn't even been able to locate the source of Lucifer's bleeding. He deposited Lucifer on his bed and let out a groan. Dean was now fully sitting up staring at his wet brother and the bloody angel on the bed next to him. "What the fuck?" Was all Dean could manage. "He came to me in a dream, asked where we were and then this happened." Sam spoke quickly as he continued to look over the man's broken body. It was almost impossible to find the source considering how much blood there already was.

He had quite a few broken bones which Sam knew would heal on their own but the main problem came from a deep wound right above Lucifer's left hip. There was no reason for it to still be bleeding if it had been a normal angel blade so Sam knew he must have been attacked by an archangel blade. But why did he come to Sam? Going into medic mode Sam snatched their first aid kit up and laid the things he thought he would need on the bed. He wasn't even processing the scolding things Dean was saying behind him as he worked. Sam disinfected the wound then began to stitch it up. He had no idea if these stiches would even stay in an archangel but he did the best he could. Sam wrapped the wound with gauze and got rid of the bloody shirt Lucifer had been wearing. He then moved with a warm wet washcloth to attempt to clean him up. There was blood everywhere and he knew there was going to be some explaining to do to the hotel staff in the morning. During the whole process Lucifer never moved an inch; he just lay unconscious in Sam's bed. Finally after doing everything that he thought he could Sam released a breath he had not noticed he had been holding and moved away from the bed.

Dean didn't say a word he just looked at his brother with those disapproving green eyes. "Why did you tell him where we were?" Sam didn't have a good answer for that. "He seemed like he really needed it." He shrugged it off trying to ignore the building guilt inside of him and moved to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He was covered in Lucifer's dried blood now too. "He's Satan!" Dean was clearly getting pissed off with his little brother's recklessness. "Enjoy your devil; I'm sleeping in the car." Dean hissed before storming out to brave the weather outside. Sam closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. This was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done. He ripped his cold, damp clothes off as he got in the shower trying to warm up and to clean off all of the bodily fluids that did not belong to him.

When he exited the bathroom Lucifer was no longer passed out on his bed, he was sitting up, snuggled in the covers watching Family Feud on the TV. He gave Sam a genuine smile when he noticed him. Sam approached the side of the bed before sitting down and looking very hard at Lucifer. He didn't look all the way better; he looked as if he had just had the flu, with sunken in eyes and pale almost greenish skin. "What happened to you?" Sam asked softly. Lucifer pulled the blanket up to his neck and shrugged slightly. "Michael. What else?" He spoke in regards to his older brother. Lucifer looked genuinely sad and it did funny things to Sam's chest that he chose to ignore for the time being. Sam's mouth twitched into a frown at the angel's comment, he really didn't like how upset he was. "And you came to me?" That seemed to be the only piece of the puzzle that Sam was missing. "I don't exactly have many friends." He seemed slightly bitter about the fact.

"No, to answer your question. I would not go to the demons." He answered before Sam could ask. He gave the angel a bitch look for reading his thoughts but opened his mouth again. "No one ever made a fallen archangel blade. There was no need for one." Lucifer answered again the question Sam was planning on asking. "Stop that. I'm trying to help you." Sam moved away from the edge of the bed Lucifer was on and sat himself down on the one Dean had been occupying. For some reason the sight of the Satan burrito made Sam laugh so hard he had to clutch his sides. "Why are you laughing?" Lucifer looked horrified at the only other being in the room. "You look adorable." Sam finally managed to choke out after he caught his breath.

"I am not adorable. I deserve to be feared." Lucifer spat back looking more embarrassed that Sam had chosen that word to describe him. Said Winchester seemed to also regret what had some out of his mouth almost immediately. He had just called the angel who is desperate to wear his skin adorable. That was beyond crossing the line, even for him. Sam pushed a stray strand of his long hair out of his eyes before really looking at Lucifer again. "What did you mean by you 'don't have many friends'?" Part of him hoped what he had implied was true, but the other half dreaded it. "Yeah Sammy, you are pretty much the only person I know that I can go to and not worry about getting killed." The sentiment almost made Sam go into another laughing fit. "Maybe me, but I'm not so sure about Dean." It was the first time out of the shower that Sam's mind had even begun to wander to his pissed off older brother outside.

An uneasy silence fell over the room and charged the space between the two men. Sam had practically admitted that he actually did not want Lucifer's head on a stick, but that he couldn't promise the same from his stubborn brother. Every few seconds their eyes would glance back at each other but dart away as soon as their gazes meet. Sam almost felt like he was back in middle school. The tall man stood and stretched a tiny bit. "Let's take a look at that wound." Sam said moving back over to the other bed. Lucifer reluctantly let the covers be ripped away from his body and he let out a small gasp as the cold wind rushed over his vessel's sensitive skin. Sam carefully unwrapped the gauze he had so tenderly laid down earlier. It was already soaked through with blood. Lucifer's hip bone jutted out from his slim frame right next to the wound and it caused a slight bit of distraction to the human while he was working on cleaning him up once again. When he moved to check the stitches the task proved harder than it should have been with Lucifer's shivering. Sam assumed that it had something to do with how long he had been in the rain and his lack of a shirt.

Wanting to get things moving along Sam yanked off his flannel shirt and handed it to Lucifer. He pushed his arms through it but left the buttons undone so that Sam could continue to fix him up. The man was pleased with how well the stitches seemed to be staying in even this early in. He was one to fully appreciate the accelerated pace of angel healing. He was still very concerned with the man lying on his bed because while he was very familiar with human anatomy, he was not so sure about angels. "Are you ok?" Sam asked softly as he pressed around the tender skin around his wound. The hole was surprisingly clean and seemed as if it had been inflicted by a surgeon if he had not known better. Lucifer nodded. It was a lie. He felt like he was dying even though he knew he really wasn't. He shouldn't be alive after that. He was weaker than Michael now and he could think of no reason that he would have survived. The only thing he could think of would be that his father was taking a bit of pity on him and had some greater purpose for Lucifer.

Sam sighed and gave his stab wound a new, clean dressing and he took special care not to push him too hard. "Stop taking care of me." Lucifer whispered as Sam continued to fuss over him. "Why?" Sam was not really planning on stopping as he cleaned the new blood off of his own hands. "You hate me." Lucifer pointed out to the human. "What's your point? I'm not just going to leave you here to die." Sam frowned back up at the fallen angel, but he did not deny the former statement. Lucifer sighed deeply and looked the human right in the eyes. "Sammy, no one is nice to me, I don't need it, and the principal of it all is what's important though. But every few millennia or so there is one person that my father seemed to make the right way and they make me want to rethink everything that I'm doing. Do you know what happens them every time I find one of those people? They die, Sam. And not in the way that I get them back in Hell. They are just gone forever. I've been waiting forever for you because you are the one that isn't supposed to die." Lucifer spoke very slow and pointedly, making sure that he hit every syllable. His deep blue eyes never left the hazel ones belonging to the taller human.

Sam's chest tightened and turned in ways that he had not been expecting. What the hell was he doing feeling for the devil? Lucifer never lied to him, and Sam knew that near death experiences had a weird tendency to make people open up. Sam had no idea what came over him but the constant debating in his head seemed to stop and he gave into his body. Sam opened his eyes once he realized that that they had been closed and found his lips pressed on the thin cool ones that belonged to Lucifer. When he jumped away Lucifer simply raised a brow at the human who looked shocked with himself. "If that's how you want to play it…" Satan had not been expecting that reaction from Sam but he was pleasantly surprised with it. "I'm sorry. That was wrong." Sam felt like punching himself in the face for that little stunt. Could he be physically attracted to a regular human again, just for once? Sam's self-depreciating train of thought came to a sudden halt when the angel caught his gaze again. He felt something in the area behind his heart pulling him into Lucifer and he did not have the strength to stop it, nor did he want to.

"I didn't- I-" Sam was stumbling over his own thoughts trying to make sense of everything in his head as he continued to approach Lucifer again despite his words. The archangel wrapped his long fingers through Sam's lengthy hair and pulled him back in for another kiss, only this one was more passionate, it was filled with all of the fires of Hell and the joy of Heaven. Lucifer had not had any ulterior motives, he had just wanted someone to stitch him up, but now he just wanted Sam to be able to see past the front he had built up for so long he wasn't even sure where it ended. Sam was the one who could do it, for so it was written. This was his purpose, or so Lucifer was beginning to think, to trick him back into being 'good'. Sam opened his mouth ever so slightly allowing Lucifer's forked tongue entrance. The devil's hands ran delicately over Sam's tan back taking time to feel every muscle beneath the skin. Sam let out a small moan into the angel's mouth as he pushed the borrowed shirt off of the smaller man's shoulders. He wrapped his strong arms around Lucifer's waist and pulled him closer. The smaller man broke the kiss for a moment to place a hand on Sam's cheek. He took a few seconds for the human to really process everything that he was about to get himself into, because as tender as the feeling Lucifer had towards him once he had something it was his and no one else would ever touch it.

"I want you." Sam breathed out panting a bit. He had never been with a man before but that pull in his chest was begging him to get as close to the angel as possible. The smaller man simply gave the human a pointed look before leaning into him again. As they shared more seconds of passion Lucifer's wicked fingers played themselves down from Sam's shoulders, down his chest, and rested at the waistband of his jeans. This would not do for him at all, Sam being this clothed. Carefully the angel unbuttoned the pants and was very pleased with the bulge that was protruding almost obscenely from the boxers Sam was wearing. He made an evil sound in the back of his throat that made Sam shiver with anticipation to what Lucifer was going to do to him next.

* * *

Dean was sitting in the Impala and was beyond pissed off. Sam thought he could handle himself with the fucking devil? Fine, let him do what he wants. Dean wasn't going to let any real harm come to Sam but Satan seemed pretty beat up so he thought he might have a few hours to calm himself down before there was reason to worry. There was a flutter of wings in the passenger seat next to him which just exhausted Dean further. "Cas, what am I supposed to do with him?" He looked over to the angel. Castiel was not looking at Dean; he was staring at the motel very pointedly. "Why did you leave Sam alone with Lucifer? You know what he is capable of." Cas was still not looking at him. Dean chose not to answer the stupid question. Of course he knew, but that didn't change the point that Sam was being an idiot. "We should go help him." Castiel said finally. Dean sighed and gave into his angel. Cas was probably right that it wasn't the best idea to leave Sam alone with someone who wanted to wear his skin.

Dean thought he had been angry when Sam first brought Lucifer in the motel. It was nothing after seeing the image of Satan making out with his little brother. Everyone in the room agreed that Dean had probably never bellowed 'Sammy' that loud in his life. Sam was across the room in seconds with a look on his face like a deer in headlights, while Lucifer stayed put on the bed looking smugly between his brother and Dean. The four of them looked at each other with a dumbfounded looks, none of them had any idea what they were supposed to do now. "You can shoot me again if you want." Lucifer finally offered to Dean after the long silence. He took the Devil up on the offer unloading one of the guns in his jacket into his skull. They healed almost instantly but it did make the older Winchester feel slightly better. He let out a long breath and gave his younger brother a look that would have smote him if he had the power. Sam walked very quickly with his head down out of the motel. Dean was on his heels and slammed the door with all of his might.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dean all but screeched. Sam still had not made eye contact with his brother and kept his gaze locked on his shoes. "You know I've got half a mind to kill you right now and let you be with your new boyfriend in hell." He spat at his taller-little brother. This made Sam's head shoot up like a rocket, Dean would never wish hell upon anyone. "I-" Dean did not let his brother speak a word, he was far too angry for that. Sam had his speaking privileges taken away. "Did you stop to think about what that might cause? He wants to _kill you _and use your body Sam. How could you be so stupid?" He spent his entire life looking after this kid and trying to keep him safe and this is how he gets repaid?

"Dean stop." Sam finally spat out. He had to place his hands on his older brother's shoulders to stop him from vibrating with such rage. "I don't really have any way to explain but it happened so, maybe this is a good thing." Dean shook out of his brother's grasp and turned away from him. "A good thing? No Sam, it's not a good thing." "You don't know that." Sam offered weakly. Castiel appeared in front of Dean with Lucifer clinging on to him, looking worse than before. "He's turning human." Castiel said releasing his own brother once he was sure that he could stand on his own. Lucifer sat himself down on the curb and frowned at the ground. "Can we not go back inside?" He was a millisecond away from pouting at all of the other men. Sam sighed and sat down next to the (now formerly) devil looking sympathetic. "Being human sucks." Castiel tried not to notice the flare of the small amount of grace his older brother had left when Sam came near him, but it was so clear he could feel the surge in power. There was only one thing that Cas could think of that would cause that, but there was no way that could be. Lucifer was far too old and Sam was far too angry.

"Dean." Castiel said warningly. He was beginning to panic, this would be very bad and could almost ensure the apocalypse. "What Cas?" Dean snapped at the angel while he was busy glaring at his brother. "We need to go somewhere right now, somewhere away from here." The angel looked almost pale. Dean groaned because he knew that look almost too well that he agreed. There were angels coming and it was not going to be a good thing for the Winchesters. Sam helped Lucifer up and into the back of the Impala where he joined Cas while the two human brothers sat in the front seat as they drove away.

**I just wanted to be clear that I do not own Supernatural in anyway and I'm not making any money off of this. Thanks for reading!**


	2. you were a thief

**This took longer then I expected but hey, I think it's pretty good. Thanks for all the continued support guys. The next on is going to be pretty action-y!**

Dean was furious he was driving the devil around in his baby. He didn't want to get Satan germs on her. If Cas had not been as worried as he was Dean probably would have put up more of a fight. He was about ready to punch someone in the head for all of this. Sam kept his eyes on the road outside of the passenger window knowing that if he looked at his brother he would probably get his head bitten off. Sam almost did not care because anymore because he was so very worried about the injured archangel in the back. He didn't even know that an angel could turn human, there had never been any lore on that. There must be something seriously wrong with Lucifer. Sam was secretly thankful they were dealing with this issue at the moment so it distracted Dean from the scene that he walked into. Once they figured out what was wrong with Lucifer, Sam knew he was going to have to explain himself but he couldn't figure out what had happened himself. He was doing a very dangerous thing but there was still the pulling in his chest that he couldn't shake off so when they finally pulled off the road for gas, they were running on empty, he insisted Castiel sit in the front to keep Dean company. Almost as soon as Sam was in the back Lucifer seemed to perk up. He no longer looked like a sick dog, nor was he the pale shade of grey that he had been before. He wanted to think something of it, but Lucifer had collapsed against him with his eyes closed so Sam chose to channel his energy into healing the semi-archangel again.

They had been driving for a good couple of hours before Castiel finally seemed to relax. He let out a long breath that seemed to fill the whole car. Dean gave a quick glace into the back seat only to see Lucifer passed out leaning on Sam with his brother's arms wrapped around him, he was also asleep. Sam was a heavy sleeper and while he was not an expert on Satan's sleeping patterns he figured they would be safe to speak of confidential things. "Cas." Dean said quietly, far more tender than anything else he had said thus far. "I know what is happening." Castiel spoke as his blue eyes met Dean's green. The hunter nodded, willing the angel to continue. "It seems," Cas spoke very slow as if he was not sure of himself "that Lucifer has mated with Sam's soul. It's very similar to you and I, Dean. The only difference is that it seems that if they are separate Lucifer will turn human and I am quite willing to guess that something will happen to Sam as well." Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point that his knuckles were white. "Is that because he's fucking Lucifer, because he's an archangel or what?" Cas thought about this for a moment and seemed to come to an agreement with his head. "The only thing I know that has the power to do that would be God. I think it may be some kind of punishment or test for the two of them." Cas kept his eyes forward as he was still in thought. Dean mulled this over and he wanted to be furious, he really did. But if there was one thing he understood it was how your whole life changed when an angel happened to walk by and claim your soul, it was a sort of ultimate soul mate. The older Winchester reached over across the seat and took his own mate's hand in his. Castiel gave Dean a small smile when he felt his grace swell at his touch. They didn't break the contact until they got to Bobby's.

* * *

It was Bobby who woke the sleeping pair in the back. Sam was disoriented and felt a weird shame for waking up next to the devil. Bobby was not half as kind to the archangel as he was to Sam. "Get your ass out of the car, boy!" he barked immediately after Sam had cleared out of the way. Lucifer appeared next to him with his arms crossed looking annoyed. "I am thousands of years old." He pointed out frowning. "I don't give a rat's ass. Go inside so we can figure this mess out." He stood toe to toe with Satan. Lucifer seemed to drop back from the human as he was slightly intimidated, though he would never tell. Inside of the living room Dean had his head in his hands and Castiel was sitting next to him muttering something to the human. Sam looked nervously at the pair of them, then to Lucifer who seemed to be avoiding his gaze, and lastly to Bobby. "One of you ijdits had best be explaining why Satan is in my house and why the four of you all look like you are hiding something." The older human growled at his two boys and then at the pair of angels. Dean nudged Cas and placed his hands on each side of his face looking completely traumatized. "Dean and I have something very important to share with all of you that we had been keeping, but can help with the situation." Cas delivered most of that to Sam as he was who the angel was most comfortable with.

"Every soul has a piece of it missing and that part is with someone else. I happen to have Dean's. That was how I found him in Hell. We did not realize this for a long time and once we did, Dean was not ready to announce it." Castiel spoke in his usual monotone even though the subject was of a much more serious matter. "I didn't want to announce it now." Dean spoke to no one in general. "It was unmistakable when I saw it between you two, you are surely mated." Sam had no idea how to process this information. Him and Lucifer? Well that was a hell of a way to get him to say yes. Did he even have any say in this? "Wait, it's get better." Dean said miserably. Cas nodded in conformation of the negative comment. "It seems that if Lucifer is away from you too often he will turn human and I am not sure it will be reversible." Sam was having an_ awesome_ day. He wasn't only mated with Lucifer, which was bad enough considering he didn't even know the guy and what he did know he didn't like, but he also seemed bound to him. "Sam, there is most likely something that will happen to you as well if you are away from him for too long. I suggest we not find out what it is."

Sam looked tiredly up from the ground at the archangel. "Did you mean for this to happen?" He asked coldly. He had not willingly agreed to any of this. The devil shook his head. "You don't choose who you mate with, Sam. It just happens." Lucifer took a tiny step towards Sam wanting to test where his boundaries lay. "Can we fix it?" Sam turned back to Cas. The other angel shook his head solemnly. "No one that I know of has ever tried to break their bond and I doubt there is even a way to do it." Lucifer stepped in again. "Actually back in the very beginning, before you Castiel, one pair of angels were very unhappy with their mates. It is a very painful process and will not be pleasant but if you really want it, Sam, I'll help you do it." Lucifer looked slightly pained at the confession but stood firm in it. "You ijdits figure this out on your own. I'm not dealing with it." Bobby threw his hands in the air and walked into the kitchen. Dean was busy looking very intently at Cas in a way that Sam assumed meant that they were communicating silently which ticked him off slightly. "I guess we should probably go upstairs and talk about this alone." Sam spoke quietly without looking at Lucifer. He turned without another glace at the happy couple or the homicidal manic he was suddenly having feelings for and headed down the hall, taking the steps two at a time.

By the time Sam got to the bedroom that was the closest thing to a home that he had Lucifer was already sitting on his bed. "Lucifer-" "Sam-" They both said at the same time. This brought a slight smile to both of their faces. "You go ahead." Sam offered. It seemed as if Cas had been right about them being in sync. "If you really want to do this I want you to know how bad it's going to be. You should be scared. You are going to have to regrow that part of your soul and it's very unlikely that you will be able to get close to anyone ever again." The human thought this over and weighed the pros and cons. Having some horrible, nasty thing happen to him if he got too far from the devil or not have any good relationships in the future; the choice seemed simple. He was already never going to have a normal relationship with anyone so what the hell? "How do I know you are telling the truth about any of this?" He narrowed his hazel eyes at the devil across the room. "I told you I would never lie to you and I meant it." Sam sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. "You know, there really is some kind of poetic irony in this whole situation. Unrequited love, you being my vessel, this whole binding, I'd almost say someone up there is pinning for us." Lucifer laughed to himself at the reference to heaven. Yeah right, like his dad would be taking any interest in him now, and even if he was Luci knew there was no way in hell he would have let him mate with Sam.

"Wait, unrequited love?" Sam shifted slightly on the bed. That had come out of nowhere. He did not want to think about what that implied for the pair of them now, or ever. The shine in Lucifer's eyes seemed to disappear at Sam's question. "Of course. I've watched you your whole life, you think I would go through all of this for just anyone?" He wanted to slap some sense into the human. Of course, the blame couldn't go much farther as Lucifer himself had just only come to terms with these strange feelings that had been brewing inside of him sense he had gotten out of the cage. "So you're in love with me?" Sam repeated stupidly. His normally quick brain had slowed to what appeared to be a snail's pace at this new information. From everything that had happened between them in the motel room to all of this, things were beginning to make a bit more sense. What he still didn't understand was how he kept opening his eyes to find himself pressed on the devil. For now he would just accept it as being a side effect from the mating, and throw caution to the wind. "There aren't words in your language to express how in love with you I am." Lucifer said leaning his forehead on to Sam's. The human wrapped his arms around the angel's neck and pulled the smaller man into his lap. He didn't care that his older brother was in the room next door, or that his surrogate father was downstairs, he just wanted Lucifer. There was something about the way the man spoke that drove him wild.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and suddenly they were both naked. Sam shuddered slightly at the cold air on all of his more sensitive body parts. "A little warning next time?" He shivered even more now that he was in contact with the devil's cool skin. "You'll get used to it." Luci said laughing at the trivial things that Sam worried about like temperature, there was nothing for him to be concerned over now that Lucifer was here. He tightened his grip around Sam's neck and brought his mouth up to the human's ear. "Just remember that I invented sin." He practically purred the sentence out. Lucifer gently shoved Sam back so that he could straddle the boy's hips. He bent down to place a stream of kisses along his perfectly defined jaw line. His father did a good thing when he made this one. Lucifer moved himself back slightly so that Sam's fully erect cock could stand to full attention. He made eye contact with the human as he moved to place his mouth on the head. Sam couldn't tell if he liked the forked tongue or not, but from the illicit moans it seemed to be pulling out from his mouth he was leaning more to the side of very much liking it. Sam thought that Lucifer might have been kidding about being in love with him, but the way he handled his cock was more than enough to tell him. He easily took the entire length down his throat in one gulp that made Sam's spine feel like jelly. Those blue eyes would flick up to meet hazel as Lucifer would hallow his cheeks and make Sam through his head back in pure pleasure. A steady stream of praises rained down from his lips constantly until Sam mentioned how close he was to completion.

"No." Lucifer said removing the beautiful cock from his mouth. The human whined impulsively when the warmth left him. "Let me take you." He spoke in a slow tender voice that made Sam question why he hadn't jumped into bed with the devil long before. He nodded his agreement, trying to push the bubble of excitement down. They hadn't gotten very far in the motel room and Sam's lust for the angel had done nothing but build sense then. "Lucifer!" Sam called out as one of his long fingers was pushed deep inside of him. He writhed from the new sensation and wondered if the devil knew that Sam was giving him his virginity. He probably did. The angel looked up innocently as he added a second finger to give him a bit of a stretch as his other hand held Sam's hip in place. Every time Lucifer would twist his fingers Sam would squirm and try and get away from the pleasure he so desperately craved. The third finger was almost enough to leave Sam undone. "Lucifer." Sam whispered again. He wanted the man inside of him now. The archangel curled his fingers inside of his love at the perfect angel to hit Sam's prostate. It left his spine arching and a cry coming from his mouth. "Holy shit." He moaned out as it happened again. "Hush." Lucifer silenced him with a kiss when he added the fourth digit. Now the burn was really setting in but Lucifer knew he was going to be thanked in a few moments for preparing Sam so thoroughly. After a few more pumps of his fingers Lucifer removed them from the wonderful warmth inside of Sam. He lined himself up at the entrance and once he was given the short nod of approval he buried himself inside.

Sam had never thought that he could ever feel this full in his life, and Lucifer was only half way in. The fallen angel pulled back only to push in deeper than before. "Luci- Oh!" Sam almost screamed when he managed to take all of the wonderful cock inside of him. He could feel the balls resting on his ass and all he could think of was that this was the greatest thing he had ever done. Sam pushed himself back, forcing the cock deeper in him. He continued to cry out in pleasure as the devil put his hands on Sam's shoulders and began to pound into the bigger man. Sam's moans were reaching an alarming volume when Lucifer snapped his fingers as he kept pounding into the beautiful man. "What. Was. That." Each word he spoke took an entire breath and was times with a thrust from his angel. "I sound proofed the room. We wouldn't want any interruptions." Lucifer gave the boy under him a cheeky wink and continued on with what seemed to be his purpose. Sam threw his head back not caring anymore about if the room was sound proof or not. He felt safe to be fully vocal now and let out a moaning scream when Lucifer thrust in a particularly rough way that hit his prostate perfectly. The devil claimed Sam's mouth and forced his tongue in, not waiting for admittance. Sam did not bother with trying to gain dominance over the kiss he just sucked on the lovely forked tongue as he rolled his hips in time with Lucifer. It took almost no effort for them to stop speaking, other than very loud and tactful moan here and there, and begin to talk with their bodies. Sam had his hands clamped on Lucifer's biceps and was holding on for dear life, as if he was afraid he would disappear in a second. Lucifer however had his arms pinned next so Sam's head using them as strong pillars to keep him upright as he fucked into Sam. "Oh shit." The human clamped his eyes shut now that every thrust was hitting his prostate. "I can't hold on." He breathed out in barely a whisper. "Can I come inside of you?" Lucifer asked in an equally breathy tone. Sam nodded his head as enthusiastically as ever and came without a second thought. His muscles clenched down on the thick rod inside of him forcing it to spill its freezing seed inside of him. Lucifer collapsed off of his human and lay on the bed next to him. The archangel turned his head to look at the human who seemed to be passed out from his post orgasmic bliss and gave him a wicked smile. "There is so much more in store for you." He kept his voice down low as he brushed one of the brown strands of silky hair out of Sam's face and behind his ear. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and let himself fall asleep as well.

* * *

"Good morning, Sunshine." Lucifer said as Sam awoke the next morning. Sometime during the night Sam had grabbed the archangel in a kind of bear grip and Lucifer, ever being the gentleman, didn't want to break the man's sleep so he just snuggled in close to his mate. Now that he was awake Lucifer was very excited to start the day. He had a secret in his pocket that he was actually very proud of want he wanted Sam to be proud of him for it as well. The moose groaned as he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. His long hair was a bit of a mess so Lucifer absentmindedly reached out to flatten it. He expected Sam to flinch away from the intimate contact, but instead he just leaned into it. "Come on Princess! Let's go downstairs! I have something to share with the whole gang." He smiled cheerily at the man still in bed. Usually he never slept but when he did, he woke feeling like a young fledgling again. "What is it Luci?" Sam asked, his groggy morning brain not ever registering the nickname he had given the devil. "You'll take it better over coffee. Just hurry up!" He bounced like a child on Christmas morning which so amused Sam, but it didn't cancel out how much it worried him that Luci thought that he would need caffeine to agree with whatever it was he had up his sleeve.

Sam pulled on a pair of low riding sweatpants over his boxers and an old grey tee shirt. Lucifer very much enjoyed the pants, as Sam's sharp hipbones protruded out of them. He flew downstairs to meet his love at the bottom of the staircase with a smile on his face. The angel all but skipped into the kitchen where the others were. Dean shot him an unrelenting glare and he sat down at the table with a smirk on his face. "What? You don't trust me?" Lucifer asked innocently. "Never." Dean spat at the archangel. He looked like he might have jumped across the table and decked him if Castiel hand not been holding one of his hands under the table in a way that they thought was being discrete and if Sam had not entered the room in that moment. "Well you should." Lucifer spoke smugly. "Sam said yes to me last night and he's still here. I'm on your side now boys." He tossed a wink at Sam. The tall man's face looked horrified. "No I didn't." He assured Dean. "No I _didn't._" He hissed at Lucifer. "Sure you did. I specifically asked if I could come inside of you and you said yes." Sam let his head hit the table with a painful thud. He hated his life. The apocalypse was looking pretty great right now. The devil did not just announce to his brother and almost-dad that he had ejaculated inside of him last night and he did not say that he took it as an invitation to use his body as a meat suit. "I didn't mean it like that." Sam groaned loudly wishing he could disappear into the floor.

Dean had his head in his hands at that. Angels had no idea when to stop or what was appropriate to talk about during a meal. Bobby on the other hand looked almost amused at the situation. "Listen son," He spoke to Lucifer "as happy as I am that you aren't trying to end the world anymore you can't go around talk about your sex life like that." Sam picked his head up about an inch off the table and let it fall roughly causing a new wave of pain that he figure was better than dealing with this aftermath. "Boy! Get your face off of my table! Your hair is in the food!" Bobby snapped at Sam. It was true; he had almost smashed his head on a plate of scrambled eggs. "Sorry." He spoke very quietly trying to hide how red his cheeks were from all of the embarrassment. Dean had not moved himself but Castiel was almost beaming at his older brother. "I am glad Lucifer. You will make a great addition to the team." That seemed to set Dean off. He picked up the hand gun that lay next to his plate and fired three rounds right at Lucifer's head. "You know that is getting real old real fas-" The devil was cut off suddenly. Sam was behind him with his hand clamped over his mouth. He forced Lucifer into the living room and away from the rest of them. "Why would you say that?" He almost hissed at the other man. The devil shrugged innocently. He collapsed into the couch. "I meant it in a sexual way, not in a please-borrow-my-body way." He forced the words out with much difficulty. The other side of the couch dipped under Lucifer's weight and there was a cool hand on Sam's thigh. "I am sorry." Lucifer was pouting now. Sam frowned to himself. He was the puppy dog face master, and now he thought he could come in and change that? "Just, please don't talk about what we do in the bedroom at breakfast anymore." Sam was extremely upset that he was unable to stay frustrated at the archangel. "Would lunch be a more appropriate time?" Luci asked with a cocky smirk knowing the answer full well. Sam leaned on the devil slightly and turned his head so that their lips could meet briefly. He smiled widely into the kiss. He was just a little smug that now Dean wasn't the only one with an angel, and his was an archangel. Take that Castiel. Sam had always been just a bit jealous of his brother's relationship, but now there was nothing to be envious of.

"Are you two horny teenagers?" Bobby barked at them. The couple sprang apart in an instant. Neither of them had any idea that everyone else in the house had been standing there watching the two of them. "Guests use that couch." Bobby frowned for a moment but sighed. He waved the whole situation off as if it was a mosquito. "Are you going to be able to stay off of each other for a couple of days? Because I have a hunt for you ijdits."


	3. You stole my heart

**Wow guys so this took way longer then I expected it too and also this chapter is really short! I'm so sorry! Pretty much what happened was my computer is a butt and wiped everything, including an almost done version of this chapter. I've been super busy trying to fix my laptop so I haven't had time to write much of this. I know this one is short but I pinky promise I will make it up next time! Thanks for sticking with me guys**

"What kind of hunt?" Sam's mind was reeling already. Great, he had to take Lucifer on a hunt. He didn't want to sit this one out just because of the angel but he also didn't want to jeopardize anything with their connection. "Basic salt and burn. If you are going to bring Satan along it's a good beginner hunt." Dean answered bitterly. This earned him a glare from the angel at his side and a bitchface from his brother. "Whatever. Let's just get ready to go." Sam sighed and turned away.

As he made his was upstairs Sam knew Lucifer was right on his heels all the way into the bedroom. Once the door was secure he turned on the angel. "You can't just say things like that in front of my family!" he all but screamed. Humiliated was a far too soft word to describe how Sam felt. "I don't understand, if they are your family I thought you would be comfortable discussing things like that with them." The angel stated calmly as he sat down on Sam's bed. "Now you know. Don't do it again." He did not want to discuss the subject any further. "I am sorry Sammy. I just wanted them be absolutely positive that I could be trusted not to try and take over your body. Now there is a much better chance they will accept our love and I know that's important to you humans." Lucifer waved the idea off with his hand. "I never said I was in love with you." Sam was trying to be as gentle as possible with the subject as he could be as he sat next to the other man on the bed. "I gave you a day. That's enough time to make up your mind." Lucifer was making it no secret how annoyed he was with the human's indecisiveness. "No it's not." Sam looked at the other incredulously "Some people take years to fall in love. It's been less then twelve hours sense you dropped that bomb on me so I'm sorry if I need a little bit more time."

He thought this over very carefully, examining what all of that might mean. "Do you need years?" Lucifer thought about stopping time so they could be together until Sam agreed to return the feelings but logic told him that his moose would not appreciate that. "I really don't know Luci. I've only been in love once before and it happened pretty quick." Sam leaned in to his angel wanting the closeness. "With that Jess girl, right?" Lucifer remembered taking her image to get close to his love, he remembered the tender looks Sam gave her and how that was the moment Lucifer swore Sam would look at him that way if it was the last thing he did. The long haired man nodded into the cool shoulder of his lover. "You can't push me on this. You've got to just let it happen." Sam turned his body so that he could look into those blue eyes that always consumed him. He was beginning to see that as the truth. "Of course. Tell me when you are ready." Lucifer moved to give Sam space and just was he was about to stand to move further away a hand grabbed his wrist. "Hey, none of that." Sam pulled him back down. Lucifer was pouting just like Dean used to when they were children and he didn't get what he wanted. "What I meant was that I don't want you to just throw the L-word around all the time. It kind of freaks me out when it loses its meaning." He rubbed the back of his neck in an effort to rub off the tension he felt. "Whatever you want." Lucifer nuzzled into Sam's neck to replace his hand as his grace thumped with pure devotion. There was a loud knock on the door and a shout calling for the pair to get downstairs. Reluctantly Sam forced himself to leave the bed and he grabbed the duffle bag that he always kept packed. "Come on Luc."

The drive would have been long regardless, but with Lucifer's constant complaining it felt like days. Sam still sat in the front with his brother and the pair of angels occupied the back. Still every now and then Lucifer would reach up and muse with Sam's hair only to have his hands swatted away by his younger brother. "We're here." Dean said when they finally pulled into a ratty old motel. "Two rooms I guess?" Dean said quietly more to himself then to anyone else. Everyone changed into their fed suits and went about town, each Winchester with their own respective angel.

"Behave yourself." Sam told Lucifer sternly as he handed him the federal police badge. The angel shrugged and slinked into the local police department. "Hello. I am Agent Watson and this is my partner Agent Carson of the FBI. We are here to investigate the string of deaths at the mall." Sam spoke quickly and to the point. The officer behind the desk was confused as to what the feds wanted with this little town, so Sam fed him their usual bullshit and the pair was off to the mall. Dean and Castiel had been sent ahead to pose as security guards so that they would be able to get in after hours. Lucifer was fascinated with the idea of the mall.

"So they all just come here, to waste their money on unnecessary things, and also in an attempt to find a partner?" he was trying to clarify everything Sam had told him. "Yes. Now here," Sam shoved a bag with normal clothes in it towards the angel "change and meet me back here. We need to look normal." Sam had already changed into a basic tee-shirt and jeans. If anyone asked, Sam had no idea whatsoever that Dean's shirt would be tight on Lucifer, and he had no idea that the jeans he was wearing would hug him in all the right places. Sam was as 'innocent' as on could be in this situation. "What now?" Lucifer asked after allowing the human to stare at him for as long as he cared to. "Now we shop. Dean needs some stuff and I offered to pick it up for him while we were here, plus if you plan on staying with us you are going to need clothes of your own." The trunk was bound to be getting cramped now, but they would deal with that as it came. So Sam dragged Lucifer around the mall, sometimes by the hand and sometimes just with his words. Every now and then there would be a few people casting them dirty looks, which Sam had to explain to his companion, but for the most part they did not run into any trouble. All together it was a good day. If Sam was being honest he thought Lucifer was acting just a bit _too _clueless about some of the clothes, but he was happy to help.

The pair of them was sitting in the food court and Lucifer was marveling at the wonders of Asian food when Dean and Cas joined them. "Hey Dean." Sam greeted his brother as he took another bite of the salad that was sitting in front of him. The older Winchester nodded as a sort of greeting to the younger. "Find anything?" He asked sliding in next to Castiel. "Yeah actually. Get this, apparently this mall was built where a forest used to be and there was a little hut thing in the middle, but they didn't find it until it was too late. The guy who lived there was a hermit so he didn't have any family. I'm willing to bet that he's our ghost." Dean nodded at this information. "But why now? He could have attacked any time in the past ten years." "I think that's just it. This mall is having its tenth anniversary this weekend so that could have woken it up." This seemed to be the consensus within the group. Now they had two challenges, burning the body, and keeping anyone else from getting hurt. "Ok I guess we can go take care of the body, where ever it is and you two stay here." And with that they were gone. Lucifer frowned at the man next to him. "I don't want to save any humans." He pouted slightly and poked at his food some more. "You would save me, right?" Sam asked automatically but soon regretted it. What if the answer was no? "I'd do anything." The tone of the conservation was suddenly very serious and Sam didn't know if he liked it very much at all. "Pretend that it's me." He gave a small smile. The idea of it gave him much comfort, but it also worried him. There was still the need for Lucifer to be near him or he would turn human, and that was something Sam wasn't sure he could deal with. He tried to fight down the sudden urge to kiss the angel, because they had a job to do.

Unsurprisingly, finding the grave had been the hardest part of this hunt so now that it was over both couples headed out to their respective bedrooms. Sam barely could shut the door before he was pounced on. Sam had to physically hold Lucifer by the shoulders to get him to stop his aggressive advances. "I've been thinking-" "You know that's dangerous Sammy." "about this weird bond thing. If you turn human, what happens to me?" Sam chose to ignore the comment. Lucifer sighed and pulled him by the hand to sit on the queen sized bed. "I've thought a lot about this. Right now I've narrowed things down to two very good possibilities, either you die or grow some wings." It was taking a lot out of him to be this honest with Sam when all he wanted to do was just feel and that was always easiest around the human. Sam kept quiet for a moment and just mulled both of the scenarios over in his mind. "I don't like either of them." Luci leaned in and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "Nor do I, so we will not let them happen." The human roughly threw an arm around Lucifer's body and pulled him close, suddenly wanting to protect the assumed 'we'.

Sam took a quiet moment to just sit with him and really think about what he wanted. Sam wanted to see those blue eyes blown with lust again, he was sure. Did he want to fall in love? He wasn't sure. Did he want to fall in love with Lucifer? That was a much harder question he didn't think he was ready to answer. He ran his hand through Lucifer's sandy blonde hair and smiled at nothing in particular. The angel was sure what he wanted, and that was Sam. He wanted every inch of the large body to belong to him and no one else. He would go to the edge of heaven and back if he had to just to hear three words fall from those plump lips. Lucifer loved to follow Sam's line of vision with his own and then snap his eyes back to see what the beautiful man's face was doing. He could feel his damaged grace fluttering with happiness and he could feel as it began to repair it's self from the closeness.

"Sammy." Lucifer said after quite a while of the pair just sitting together. "Hmm?" Sam chose to let the name go, after all Lucifer has fallen so easily into the category of affection that Dean had previously been the sole occupant of though he was on the other side of the spectrum. "Are you happy with me?" Lucifer typically prided himself not giving a damn about what anyone else thought about anything but recently, all he could really think of was ways to make Sam's face light up just so he could see those dimples that so perfectly adorned his cheeks. The body he had been leaning on went stiff for a breath and then relaxed. "Yes, I think so." Sam spoke very carefully as if Lucifer was a snake poised to strike. With one lethargic motion Lucifer turned to look at Sam and frowned deeply. "That's not good enough. I need a definite yes or no." The human's body shook with laughter at the pouting angel. If he had seen that face a week ago he would have been terrified. "Need or want?" "They are one in the same. For example, I want you," Lucifer took the larger hand in his own smaller one "but I also need you." He scooted into Sam's lap and placed a kiss on his temple. He had a feeling this was turning from a conversation about happiness into something much more feral and needy.

Sam clamped his hands around Lucifer's waist and rest his forehead on Lucifer's. Breaking his promise the fallen angel began to poke through Sam's head, just to see what was keeping his mind so occupied of course. His mind seemed to be all over the place so Lucifer brought him back with a gentle kiss and a tongue that forced its way into his mouth. Sam's hands tightened around Lucifer, there was a snap, and he felt the sudden nakedness around him. He had to admit that he almost enjoyed not having to worry about foreplay that involved undressing, it had always felt tedious to Sam. Lucifer pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him for a better angle to continue the aggressive kissing. Already half-drunk off the intoxicating angel an idea popped into Sam's mind. He stopped moving his lips and pulled his head back. "Can I see your wings?" He asked slowly looking into those piercing eyes that had narrowed sharply at the question. The last creature Lucifer had willingly let see his wings had been Lilith when she had still been young. Lucifer suddenly felt very vulnerable at the mention of his most tender appendages, and at the thought of pulling them into the physical plane that Sam existed on. He felt a pang of anxiety that he had not experienced in centuries as he spread the feathery attachments out above the human because it felt like he was spreading himself out.

Sam's mouth dropped open at the sight of them. Dean had spoken about Castiel's but he was sure they were nothing like this. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. The feathers were such a dark shade of maroon that they looked black, until the light hit them in a certain way that allowed the red to shine on its own. "Lucifer." Sam breathed out in quiet awe of the person above him. "You're stunning." He spoke in the same low tone as he gingerly reached out to touch the left wing. Sam knew he should have expected it, but nothing else had had touched came close to how soft those feathers were. He couldn't stop running his fingers through them, loving the contrast between his tan fingers and the dark fluttering feathers. Sam thought that he could have touched them forever, until his mind finally processed the whimpers coming out of Lucifer almost every time Sam would take another handful of the feathers. He flipped them so the wings were sprawled out across the white sheets and the blue eyed man still looking up at him, and Sam almost came just at the sight of it.

He ran one finger along the spine of the wings which pulled out a dirty moan from Lucifer's pretty mouth. Sam's brow furrowed slightly at the reaction. As an experiment he took a few of the feathers and tugged on them gently. He did not expect the gasp of his name that came out of his angel that proved his previously thought farfetched theory. "Sam, stop teasing me." He panted clearly out of breath. The human lowered his lips to the ear of his lover and whispered "You always get all the fun Luci. Let me have it." Sam was shocked with himself and the filthy-for-him words that fell from his lips. He had no idea what had come over him as he had never been a dirty talker in bed, but he assumed it had something to do with the bonding between them and the grace he was sure was pouring out of Lucifer and wrapping around him, filling his soul with the pure lust.

"Sam." Lucifer called out again and moved his hands to wrap into the human's long hair tugging slightly as retribution. The taller man ran a steady stream of bruising kisses down the pale skin around Lucifer's prominent collar bones and down his chest all the while never stopping teasing his wings. In one cruel motion Sam took all of the devil in his mouth ignoring his own gagging at the intrusion he had been unprepared for. Lucifer made him act on impulse and Sam was terrified yet found himself falling in love with the effect the blue eyed angel had on him. He wanted to be closer than simply having Lucifer in his mouth. Sam lifted off with an obscene pop and kissed back up to his mouth. "Fuck me." It was pure command that Sam knew he was in no position to make but he was sure his wishes would be provided. They were flipped again in seconds and he remembered how much he actually lacked control the whole time and that Lucifer was just allowing his human a little bit of play time.

The devil was too far gone in his desire to take the proper time to prepare the human so when he forced two fingers inside of him Sam hissed in pain. He could take it, but was expecting a gentler approach. Once he had been loosened to Lucifer's standards he wasted no time lining himself up and pushing inside the human. Sam's hands twisted around grabbing handfuls of the bed sheets and kept his eyes locked with the blue ones bobbing above him. He pushed back at every thrust forcing Lucifer deeper inside of him. The archangel had both his arms planted on either side of Sam's head and they were strong as pillars keeping him up. He set a pace that altered between painfully slow and a brutal speed. "Lucifer!" Sam gasped out at one particularly rough hit inside of him. The only response came in the form of a growl and another harsh hit to the human's prostate. There was a sticky kind of sweat growing between them that seemed to keep their chests glued together. Sam's cock was painfully hard now and it was becoming unbearable not to help himself but as soon as he made one move to touch his own manhood his hand was slapped away. His mouth was caught in a kiss that mixed Sam's searing mouth with Lucifer's icy one. Tongues battled for the title of dominance but even as that raged on the devil was relentlessly pounding Sam into the mattress. He wasn't sure when it happened but sometime during Lucifer's hands found Sam's scalp and clung on to it, tugging the long strands that created a dull pain at just the right time. The hunter's whole body was almost vibrating with pleasure and he knew exactly how to heighten it. Again Sam reached for his cock, and again his hand was slapped away. The hazel eyed man let out a whine and broke the kiss frowning. "I want you to cum untouched." There was something in Lucifer's tone that made Sam worried about the consequences if he didn't do what his angel asked but _damn _if that wasn't the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him, he didn't know what was. Sam was moaning at every movement Luci made inside of him and every time he would brush a new spot on his skin. Lucifer pulled all the way out of his human and pushed himself all the way back in making sure to hit Sam's prostate with a new ferocity. White was beginning to edge in on his vision and Sam grabbed the devil's face bringing him down for another passionate exchange as he shot the thick white ropes between them. It was all too much and Lucifer found himself following Sam over the edge after a few more thrusts.

The couple collapsed apart and lay on the bed panting together. Lucifer snapped them clean and snuggled himself to Sam's chest. The human wrapped an arm around the cool body and placed a rough kiss on the devil's forehead. Sam knew. It had hit him like a wave when those exhausted blue eyes meet his not long after they had pulled the blankets over them. The feeling that swelled up inside of him when he looked at Luc's lips was beyond adoration, the way Sam felt about his entire being was so far past wonder there was only one thing it could be. The room had grown quiet for some time and Lucifer had even let his eyes slip close as he rested on his human's chest. Sam ran his hands through the short sandy hair and leant down to whisper the words that had been plaguing him for days. "I love you."

**I really like this one so comments/tips/whatever is greatly appreciated! I've got this awful thing where I can never finish any fics but I'm determined to finish this one for all of you. My only promise right now is that there is going to be a lot of feels in the later on. I think it's gonna be pretty great but who knows? **


	4. And I your willing victim

**Wow holy crap this chapter was kind of tough for me. The bulk of this chapter just kind of turned into a Destiel thing but I mean whatever. I don't plan this stuff, I just pick a start and an end point and stuff happens to get us there! I'd like to that everyone for reading this! Jgmar is almost up to a thousand views which totally blows my mind. Let's keep it up guys!**

Sam and Lucifer hadn't noticed how long they had been in the room together until Dean came to their room with a genuine concern that Lucifer had done something to Sam. When the older hunter knocked on the door there had been no answer he forced the door open only to see the pair of them wrapped up in each other asleep with tiny smiles on their faces. Dean slipped the door shut and quietly did his best to slip back down the hall to get back to his own angel. Lucifer had tensed around the human the second the door opened, but he let himself relax when he realized who it was.

Lucifer gently brushed Sam's hair around so that it framed his face in the way that he wanted it. The man groaned as he woke and shifted closer to the angel. He pulled his eyelids open and smiled at the first sight he saw, those stunning eyes. "Good morning, Moose." Lucifer was very amused with the nickname he had given Sam. The human leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his love's lips. Lucifer was beyond happy that the hunter had come to his senses. "What's the plan for today?" The angel asked nuzzling himself into Sam's neck. The human thought for a moment, they didn't exactly have to worry about the devil coming to kill them anymore, so he thought that they could take a day off. "Resting. We could go out tonight if you'd like that." Sam hummed happily at the sudden relaxation. Lucifer nodded enthusiastically, he couldn't wait to take Sam out on the town and show him off.

They stayed in bed for a good portion of the day until Sam's stomach was growling audibly. Sam shot a quick text to Dean telling him where they were going and the couple headed out to find somewhere to eat. Lucifer found that he really enjoyed human food. During all the time he had spent on Earth he had never taken the time to have a proper meal but he was more than happy to let Sam walk him through all of it. After a while of walking they came across a little café that specialized in French food. As it turned out, the devil quite enjoyed the French onion soup while Sam sat with his sandwich. When it came time to pay a pretty young waitress came to bring them the bill. She was petite, had short blonde hair, and striking (but not half as striking and Lucifer's) blue eyes. Sam thought she looked like a female version of Luce. The waitress seemed to be attracted to him because as she set the bill down on the table she gave him a wink and a suggestive smile. Sam found a phone number written on the receipt next to a girly script of the name "Christy". He balled up the paper and tucked it inside of a napkin but not before the angel saw it. "Sam." The low growl came dangerously slow. His eyes where following the moves of the girl and Sam saw the glaze fall over his eyes like the one that happened whenever an angel was reading a human's mind. Lucifer knew that this girl was not a threat to him but it didn't stop the jealousy that ran through his veins. The thought of turning her to dust the next time she looked at what was his had crossed the devil's mind a few times, but he kept himself composed by clinging on to his love's hand. "That girl is vile. Don't tip her." He spat out in pure maliciousness. Sam shook his head slightly amused. "Come on, you can't get upset every time someone is attracted to me, everyone is." He finished teasing and put the money in the black jacket and stood to usher Lucifer out. "I can, and I will. Can she not see that you are 'off the market'?" He made air quotes in a similar way that Cas did. "We could just be two friends out for lunch." He so loved playing with the angel, twisting his knowledge about human interaction. Luce puffed out a long breath and threw an arm around Sam's waist in a moment of possessiveness as they walked back to the motel.

Dean was almost frantic by the time Sam arrived back there at his room. "Where have you been?" He asked in a parentally patronizing tone. Sam furrowed his brow at his brother. "Lunch, I texted you about it." The older Winchester frowned deeper at his younger sibling. "We have a new job. What's the point in having a phone if you're just going to ignore me when I text you?" Dean's tone had not changed. "Sorry, I was busy." Sam was not sorry in the least and held Luce tighter to him. "I'm an adult, Dean. It's ok if I don't answer a text message." He didn't know why his older brother was making such a big deal over a stupid text. Lucifer seemed to sense the tense air beginning to fill with electricity between the brothers so he tried to tug Sam away from the problem but the human jerked back to confront Dean. He was not finished saying his piece. "I can make my own choices and I _chose _not to check my phone. You would do the same if you went on a date with Cas." Sam did his best not to roll his eyes. He hated how Dean and Cas got when they were together and he really hated how they sometimes seemed to forget that he was even there. Lucifer felt his heart swell slightly, so that was their first official date. It seemed like such a trivial thing but he was beginning to see the appeal of them. "That's different, Sammy." Dean sighed and turned to the angel who seemed to appear at the mention of his name. So both Winchester's stood with an angel at their side and anger bleeding out of their ears. "We should go." Cas suggested looking at Dean with tired eyes. He seemed to also be tired of this confrontational attitude the older hunter seemed to have adopted lately. Dean stormed back inside of his motel room and slammed the door shut behind him. "Apologies." Cas said gruffly nodding at both Sam and Lucifer before flying away.

"To a bar, I guess?" Sam suggested now that night had fallen it seemed like a much more reasonable idea and all guilt of drinking early had left him as annoyance with his brother took its place. "Whatever you want." The angel shrugged and turned to walk back into town. "I just don't get what Dean's problem is." Sam huffed out as he caught up to Lucifer. He didn't like to admit it, but he understood the older brother instinct that came when a younger sibling didn't answer. "He was just worried about you." He moved so that every time they would step forward hands would brush together softly. "Also, I think, he's jealous you got the better angel." Luci couldn't help himself but tease. He was really happy for Cas but there was something about Dean that just ground his mind down but try as he might, Lucifer just could not put his finger on it. The archangel chose to push it behind him for the time being. Sam laughed despite of himself; he really liked his angel's sense of humor.

The bar was not very big but felt homey. The walls where made of a dark stained wood and it seemed the floors where made of the same stuff. The couple took the chance to occupy two of the old cushioned bar stools and order drinks. For the size of the place Sam was impressed with how much business they had that Saturday night, it seemed like most of the town must have been there. It didn't matter how loud the music was played or how close the dull roar of chatter that filled the bar came to them, it was still like it was just the two of them. After getting a few beers in both of them Sam decided that he wanted to teach Lucifer to hustle pool. The biggest challenge was explaining the rules to the angel in the first place. It wasn't hard to fool most everyone into thinking they were not very good as Lucifer missed almost every shot. Once Sam gave the signal the angel had no qualms with cheating and using his grace to make plenty more shots for the both of them. All in all they were up about five hundred dollars when Sam left the pool table to make a quick run back up to the bar for more beers.

He held a bottle in both hands when a warm arm slipped around his waist. At first he assumed it was his angel but then the change in temperature registered and he turned to look at whomever the arm belonged too. The man was tall, almost the same height as Sam, and held a cocky grin on his face. He had a gruff beard the matched the messy black hair atop his head. Sam all but glowered at the man, though he didn't seem to notice. "Hiyya, I'm Charles." The man gave Sam a cocky grin and had the nerve to wink at him, he still hadn't removed his arm from around Sam's waist and was actually pulling him in closer. The younger Winchester didn't even both with a reply before he attempted to move away from Charles. He had a strong grip and held Sam in place. It was oh so tempting to smash one of the bottles in his hands over this man's head but he refrained from it and just continued to stare. "Aren't you going to tell me your name? A guy like you shouldn't be in this town." Charles gave him a predatory look that was so unlike the one Lucifer gave him in bed, this one made Sam so uncomfortable he wanted to peel his skin right off. "I'm Sam, and I was just moving through." He tried to move away again but was just pulled into the man's side. His hunter instincts were kicking in now that he suddenly felt trapped. He glanced around and hoped no one would notice if he had to force his way out of Charles's grip. "I believe you have something of mine." Came a voice made of velvet and ice. Lucifer was standing in front of them piercing the man with daggers from his eyes.

Sam was battling with his own arousal from the possessive comment and fear of having a pissed off archangel in a little bar with a lot of people. Charles eyed Lucifer and then made the biggest mistake of his life. "A pretty guy like this," he indicated Sam "can't have just one. How about all three of us come back to my place and-" The man let out a strangled cry and Sam was released. The human almost jumped to his angel's side when he could taste freedom. Charles on the other hand, was lying on the ground clutching his knee. The bone was sticking out of his skin and had poked through the poor man's pants. "What was that?" Lucifer taunted as he snapped his fingers. Blood was now pouring out of the man's mouth and pooling around on the floor. People had begun to gather around the scene and Sam heard someone asking what Lucifer had done to Charles. Vaguely he processed someone shouting that they had called the police and Sam's brain finally caught back up. He turned away from the man sitting on the ground and pulled Lucifer away and through the crowd. "We need to get out of here. The cops will be here soon." The angel nodded having already sensed Sam's anger with him, he didn't want to dig himself a deeper hole, and transported them back to their motel room.

Sam might as well of had steam pouring out of his ears now that he was not concerned for the wellbeing of everyone in a ten mile radius. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as the hunter turned to look at the angel. Lucifer was sitting on the edge of the bed fuming as well. That man deserved what he got and he honestly was not sorry in the slightest. "Get out." Sam hardly breathed the words but he knew they were received. Lucifer's head snapped around to look at the human. "Excuse me?" No one told him to get out of anywhere. Love or not, this was getting to be taxing on his nerves. Sam was pissed off over nothing, if anything he should be thanking the angel not throwing a tantrum like this. Both of them stood on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other. Sam was so furious he didn't want to even look at Lucifer but couldn't deny what this anger did to his body as much as he tried to ignore his painfully stiff erection. Being the ever logical man he was he knew this wasn't going to get resolved unless he took the higher road. "You can't go around snapping people's legs and making them throw up blood, Luci." There was still a harsh edge to his voice but Sam knew he might as well have forgiven Lucifer right then because he was already gone. "I will when they have an arm around you. You were uncomfortable, were you not?" The angel narrowed his blue eyes. Sam inhaled sharply and let the breath out feeling exhausted. "I appreciate the sentiment but you can't do that. I am not being the victim here." He was honestly getting tired of having to clean up these messes Lucifer made simply because he didn't understand humans.

"Why?" Lucifer seemed to be offended by the idea that he couldn't physically harm someone when they did something that displeased him. "Because! You're going to get us in trouble and ruin everything." Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. The angel stood, straightened his shirt, and frowned deeply at the man across the room. He was making a poor attempt at trying to hide how injured he was as he turned to leave. "If that's how you really feel I'll be going then Sam." A beating of wings filled the room and he was gone leaving Sam looking at the spot his lover had been a moment before open mouthed. He wanted to kick himself for being so harsh, of course the angel didn't understand. He should have just sat him down and had a conversation about how forcing an innocent man, a creepy but still innocent, to bleed out from his mouth was not considered socially acceptable. Sam let himself sink onto the bed but was already in his head analyzing every moment and trying to think of what he could have done differently. He undressed on autopilot, slipped the covers back on the bed and without realizing it he moved to sleep on the side of the bed that Lucifer had occupied the night before. He was grateful that the maids had not changed the sheets yet as these ones still smelled like him.

Sam saw only one option and assuming that because of their mate status his devil couldn't stay away for long, he closed his eyes and began to pray. _Luce? I screwed this up didn't I? I'm sorry. It just kind of scared me seeing you do that. Sometimes I forget how powerful you actually are. Can you just come back? _He opened one eye to check if the angel had showed up. Nothing. He sighed and turned in the bed so his back was to the door. He closed his eyes again and accepted that he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, he would be too worried about his archangel's location and if he had gone on a mad spree or not. What Sam didn't know was that eventually he did fall asleep, though it was light. He would toss and turn almost constantly and the name 'Lucifer' fell from his lips in a stream of whispers quite often. It was more than enough to be considered a prayer and the constant nature of it brought the angel flying in as fast as he could. The sandy haired man felt all of the anger he had been holding in his borrowed body's bones fall out of him at the sleeping body of his lover. In the short time Lucifer had to observe whenever Sam would sleep he would have a dumb grin on his face and snuggle into the angel, but now he had a look of concern plaguing his sleeping features and it broke his cold heart.

Lucifer was frustrated. He didn't want to feel like this so his only choice was to make it better, but all his mind could think to do was apologize. He was not going to apologize for protecting something that was his and teaching a scumbag a lesson. He was an archangel for fucks sake! That made him the second most powerful creature in creation (right after his father) and he was sitting in a dinky motel room with a concerned, passed out moose contemplating if he should say he was _sorry _for something that he wasn't. That was what the Winchesters did, they burrowed under your skin before you knew it and had you in the palm of their hands, if they knew it or not. Luce had seen it with Dean and Castiel. There were few relationships that would cause an angel to willingly jump from Heaven, and he would know all about that. At lunch today was when he noticed it for the first time, when the waitress began to flirt with Sam. That was not allowed, Sam was his. A part of him knew how petty he was being but he wanted nothing more to snap the girl's soft neck with his mind. There was a mumbling and Sam shifted from the other side of the bed as he sat up, his eye still full of sleep. "Luci?" The man pushed his hair out of his face to get a better look at the angel on the other side of the bed. "Shh. This is a dream." He reached over and placed two fingers on his love's forehead causing him to collapse against the pillows again. He would be gone in the morning and they would test how far this bond would stretch no matter how desperately both of them wanted to kiss and make up they were both too stubborn to be the one to back down.

Sam woke the next morning alone. He had woken himself up and felt like he had more than enough sleep for once in his life so he assumed Dean was still passed out in the next room. The younger Winchester continued to frown at the emptiness of the room but went on with preparing for his day anyway. It was almost half an hour later when Sam went to knock on the other hotel room's door. The red painted wood swung open and Castiel invited him inside with a welcoming smile. "Cas, do you know where Lucifer went?" He asked cutting right to the chase. The dark haired angel cocked his head slightly to one side and looked at the hunter in confusion. "He's not with you?" Sam shook his head and sat himself down in one of the plastic chairs in the room. He could hear the shower running and wanted to get this all out before Dean joined them. "No. We got into a, uh," Sam wasn't sure how to explain what had happened last night "An argument I guess. He flew off to somewhere and I was hoping you knew." He frowned again, feeling a cold emptiness filling him. The stupid bond was already taking a toll on him. "I will search for him but if my brother does not want to be found he won't be." Cas tried to be encouraging but it just came out strange. "You lost your devil, Sammy?" Dean's patronizing voice came across the room. He was already dressed but his hair was still damp and he looked annoyed. "Can we just go? I want to get started on this new hunt." Sam didn't have anything else to say about the subject.

* * *

Dean was just a little pissed off. Ever sense that winged asshole fell out of the sky he and Sam had been inseparable. He understood it, he really did but it didn't change his mood. His anger was at a couple of things, Sam for letting himself fall for the damn devil, Lucifer for making him, himself for allowing this to go on for as long as it had. And now they had no idea where he was. He wanted to shake his little brother until he understood that they could not afford to have a lover's quarrel because his stupid boyfriend could destroy half the planet in a second if he really wanted too. Sam and Dean where not speaking to each other. It wasn't the best way to enter a hunt but they had made it out fine before being in worse moods and hating each other more. Castiel on the other hand, was confused and slightly annoyed at the two brothers. The angel took pity on Sam and his melancholy demeanor but he had to keep his promise to Lucifer. Before his elder brother left he came to Cas and explained things to him. Lucifer had never really left; he was simply invisible to the two humans.

There had been a string of dead demons along one of the interstates, and taking it as a personal challenge the three misfits stood outside of a large warehouse preparing for a fight they knew was about to happen. Whatever had been killing the demons had to either be a much more powerful demon or an angel. Cas was busy painting various sigils across the outside to keep other angels out and conveniently left off anything that would bar Lucifer from entering along with them. Sam was busy digging around in the back of the Impala looking for a certain weapon when Dean grabbed the angel by the waist and pulled him into a chaste kiss. While this didn't seem like it was going to be too hard of a fight Dean could never be too careful. Cas melted in the kiss and threaded his fingers through the older Winchester's short hair forgetting about the paint on his fingers. Sam groaned loudly at the blatant display of affection between his brother and friend. Dean's head snapped up and he glared at his brother. "Like you haven't done worse." The younger hunter shrugged knowing it to be true, but he couldn't help himself but laugh at the red paint smeared all through his brother's hair. "What's so funny?" Sam and Cas came to a silent agreement not to tell Dean about his new accessory.

All joking aside the trio entered the building ready for war. Sam had no idea what he had been expecting, but what was inside was not it. There was nothing inside of the huge warehouse, except for a basic wooden chair sat in the center of the large room. Everything else was bare; no sigils on the walls or ceiling, and a deadly silence fell over the three hunters. Slowly they approached the chair suspiciously. It looked innocent enough but nothing could ever be trusted. Dean poked the offensive wooden seat with his shotgun holding it as far away from him as possible. Nothing happened.

There was a slow clapping coming from behind them and all three turned to see who it was. Cas immediately drew his angel blade and took a defensive stance. "That won't be necessary, Darling." Crowley smiled at the trio that was anything but pleased to see him. "You're missing one, aren't you?" The Scottish demon drawled motioning at the group. "The devil's run off I see." Sam was bristling with anger now; Crowley didn't know a thing about Lucifer. "What do you want?" Dean all but growled. The demon shrugged innocently putting his hands in his suit pockets. "Nothing. I've just been doing your job for you." He strolled right by them and sat down into the chair. "Why?" Dean never stopped aiming his gun at Crowley's head. "Why not? Oh and Sam, Lucifer's playing you." The demon said with a huge smile. Cas barely had time to shout before another faceless demon came out of the shadows barreling at Sam with a knife in hand. The angel was ready to move in to save him when the bright light filled the warehouse. When it died down the demon's lifeless body was thrown haphazardly at Lucifer's feet and he was breathing heavily keeping his eyes locked on Sam. "Ah, he makes an appearance." Crowley spoke very smugly still sitting.

Lucifer raised a hand towards the demon and with all the fire of hell in his eyes focused his mind on him. "I'm afraid my friend here," he motioned to the dead demon "made sure to bind your powers before he was so brutally killed. It just takes a moment to set in." He kept the smug grin on his face. Lucifer drew his archangel blade and made an advance on Crowley. Sam had to force him back to keep him from slaughtering the demon on the spot. "The gang's all here, what is this all about?" Sam frowned but kept an anchoring hand on Lucifer's arm. Crowley sat for a moment and seemed to ponder what the hunter was asking. "There's a band of demons coming for you. Meg, you remember her don't you Luci? She's not too happy with you Daddy." The tension rose from there. Sam could feel Lucifer tense his whole body at the mention of the girl. "I haven't done a thing." He spoke in his usual lazy tone but Sam knew better. "I don't understand. Why are you telling us this?" Cas was not on board with what was going on. "Because I don't want her to take you out before I get the chance to do so myself, you featherheaded fool." Crowley gave them a dangerous smirk that spoke for him. "I need to be off, monsters to torture and what not. Have fun with your angels." Crowley was gone in a blink leaving the four of them alone in the empty room.

Sam wanted to scream at Lucifer again but as that had worked so well last time; he was taking a different approach. No one spoke in the car. They didn't have a destination, they were just driving. They drove long into the night and it took Dean almost swerving off the road for him to relinquish the keys to his baby and let Sam drive. So they went on. Sometime during the night Sam much have decided to go to Bobby's because when he woke up they were just passing the "Welcome to South Dakota!" sign. Dean turned to check the backseat and both angels where in the exact same positions that they had been when Dean passed out. The only difference was the smile that played on Cas' lips when he saw his lover had awoken. The other couple in the car remained pretending to be oblivious to each other's existence. The Winchester brothers made another switch driving before they finished the journey and arriving at Bobby's around lunch time.

Sam made a show of slamming the door of the Impala when he got out, much to Dean's protest, and Lucifer huffed and flew away. The younger of the humans locked himself in his room and refused to speak to anyone for the rest of the day. Dean didn't mind much. He, Bobby, and Cas had set out to reorganize the large collection of books they had while simultaneously seeing how many almost empty bottles of liquor the angel could finish. Sometime while Dean was still doing his best to alphabetize his assigned section Cas slipped in behind him and began to pepper kisses all down his neck. "Are you jealous of Sam?" The angel asked feeling this would be a good explanation for the obnoxious way Dean had been acting as of late. "No. I just don't like his boyfriend." The hunter grumbled at the word. Castiel took a step back and considered this. "It's deeper rooted then that. Do you want to talk about it?" "Not really." It took all of Cas' strength not to sigh at his mate's stubbornness. The angel moved in and sat on top of the books Dean had been working on and crossed his arms. "I'm not moving until you talk to me." The human smirked at the childish attempt at getting him to open up. "That's fine Cas. I'll just do yours and you can finish mine." He moved across the room and began his work again on a different section. The angel whined his lover's name in a way that was practically begging for him to do what Cas had asked. It was his surefire way of winning and it worked almost every time.

"I don't know why you are so hung up on this. I just don't like him, okay? He's the d_evil _in case you hadn't noticed." Dean caved and he told himself he was only pulling back the edges so it was ok and didn't quite count as spilling his soul. "I've had the same conversation with Lucifer when he realized we were together. 'He's a _Winchester_ Cassie.' " He changed his into an almost perfect imitation of his older brother. That really hit Dean. He hadn't taken the time to think of how he must be almost the same thing Lucifer was to him to the archangel. He wasn't sure if he should be proud or scared of himself. "I don't care." Dean took his angel's hand and brought it up to his cheek. "He's going to hurt Sam and I'm going to rip his wings off." Castiel cocked his head slightly to the left in his confusion. "But our wings aren't physical Dean you know that. You can't rip them off because they are part of his soul so-" "I know Cas it's just something I said." Dean had to cut his lover off. When he did things like that it made Dean's insides get all warm and made him want to pull Cas in bed and never let him go, but he was a grown man and that was something a preteen girl said. "Oh." Cas shook his head and looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed at his taking something too literally.

His head perked up as he heard a call from his brother. "Dean I have to go, Lucifer needs me. I suggest you go talk to your own brother before I get back." He gave the human a pointed look that spoke enough for his 'suggestion'. "I don't want to." The stubborn human clung on to the tan trench coat not wanting to let it go. Cas leaned in placing his lips right next to Dean's ear and whispered "Do it or I swear I will come to bed wearing as many clothes as I can find." Dean frowned at the image that popped in his head. He didn't want any clothes on Cas any time, and he was an admitted naked cuddlier so that would not do. The angel nipped softly at the hunter's earlobe and then flew off to wherever his elder brother was located.

* * *

"How do you know Dean really loves you?" Lucifer asked as soon as the beating of wings filled the space beside him. Night had long sense fallen and the trees in the park cast strange shapes all around the two brothers. "You just know. I'm sorry I cannot be of more help." Castiel frowned at the ground between them. The matching blue eyes meet and a whole world was spoken without a word, only through feeling the grace fluctuating underneath each other's vessels' skin. Lucifer had many years to build relationships before he had been cast out of heaven but most of the fledglings had never liked him much, they preferred Michael, but even then Cas had been different. The young, dark haired seraph had clung more to him and Lucifer wished that he hadn't. Life would have been so much easier for his younger brother if he had never been associated with him. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Lucifer asked knowing very well the answer was no. He was determined to tell this story and the younger was just going to have to sit there and listen. Cas shook his head. "It was in the nursery of course, you were only just old enough your wings had begun to show themselves. That's how I knew you were special Castiel. Michael said it would even out when they others began to grow theirs but I knew he was wrong. I was standing over your crib and you looked up at me and I could feel your undeveloped, innocent joy. That exchange that I knew you had no way of knowing about made me want to protect you from Michael, Raph, everyone. I 'stole' you out of the nursery and took you to my heaven. No one noticed for quite some time but it was Dad who came to get you. Castiel I know you think you've never met him but you have. He took you back and it wasn't until you were much older until I saw you again nonetheless I think you remember that. Sam does that same thing. I want to keep him safe but I don't want Dean to take him from me. Can you understand that?" Lucifer monologued on as though he was speaking to someone who was heard of understanding since he himself did not fully grasp what he really meant.

Cas nodded once. He understood that perception of wanting to keep his mate safe but he knew that Sam and his brother had as deep a connection in the almost two weeks they had been un-hostile towards each other as Dean and Cas had built in years. He was a little jealous of the archangel's complete control over the bond but he wasn't sure if it would hold up through the same type of things he and Dean had been through. "Sam loves you, don't worry. He's hopelessly lost on you." Cas smiled at the term his own love had used to describe it. "You think so?" Lucifer felt naked and embarrassed asking for inside information about Sam from someone his mate considered his best friend. Again, Cas nodded once as their wings brushed together on the metaphysical plane mixing the inky black with the maroon in what was the equivalent of a tender and comforting angel hug. The two brothers sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying the extra pump of energy and strength they gained from each other's grace for hours until the sun was peaking up over the trees. In a flurry Castiel suddenly remembered his promise to Dean about their illicit activities when he returned but now he was sure to just get a disappointed look and a slap on the backside. Was he frustrated with his loss of Earth time? Yes. Did he regret spending the night speaking with his brother? Absolutely not.

**This might seem really silly but I'm kind of shy about my writing so this is still kind of a huge deal to me so I'd really appreciate feedback from you guys. Half the time I don't know if I should pat myself of the back for being a genius or delete Microsoft Word off my laptop. Anyway I feel like I'm getting quicker at writing more and more so who knows the next chapter mind be coming sooner then expected! Thank you so much guys I feel like I can't say that enough**


	5. I let you see the parts of me

**Hey guys! Wow so that took really long for me to update, but I did not forget about this story! I am honestly really in love with it, life just got in the way. I had to finish up the school year and then I was on vacation and blah blah blah. I know it's not excuse and I'm really sorry about it! So this is a much shorter chapter then usual but I wanted to make it up to all of you for being gone for so long!**

Sam woke up to a dark room. The curtains had been drawn and it was very warm. He didn't particularly want to get out of the bed but there was work to be done. Sam could feel that Lucifer must have been near because he felt strong and rested, not like when he was away. He pulled the door of the bedroom open and he almost ran into the angel he had been thinking about. Lucifer didn't say anything; he just pushed Sam back against the wall and kissed the taller man. He let his grace flow into the kiss making sure his strange emotions where conveyed. Sam almost moaned into the kiss as he felt the forked tongue caress his. "Don't fight with me anymore." He muttered when he pulled back to breathe for a moment. Lucifer's lazy smile was on his face as he ran his hands down the sides of Sam's face. "I don't mean to do it. You have to understand I'm not anymore used to this then you are." Sam knew that of course but it didn't change how hard it was. But when they were like this, just holding each other he didn't have it in him to angry anymore.

He vaguely wondered if Lucifer had this effect on other people too, but doubted it. You had to look through the shell to see it and Sam knew he didn't let anyone in on purpose; he had just gotten in on accident. "Hey." The angel was calling Sam back out of his mind. "What are you thinking about?" He turned Sam's face with his hands so they were making eye contact. "You." The human spoke in a very low voice, not wanting to break the intimate moment. Lucifer placed a soft kiss right in-between Sam's eyebrows where they would always wrinkle when he thought too hard. "Well stop it. I'm not this complex creature I'm made out to be." The sandy haired man frowned slightly at his lover's stress. "Can we not do this right now?" He was still groggy and didn't want to get into a profound conversation before he was even fully awake.

Lucifer was dragged downstairs by his tall lover and they met up with the rest of the misfit family. Castiel was the only one who acknowledged the other angel's presence and it was just with a nod. He clutched onto Sam as Bobby rambled on about something he didn't really care about. Apparently Crowley had been telling the truth and there did seem to be a band of demons heading their way. It would be an uneven fight with the two angels on their side so the only thing they had to do was decide if they should stay and hold out in the safe room downstairs or go somewhere that there was less chance of civilian deaths.

Sam was back in full hunter mode now that he and Luce had made up. He had maps tacked up on the board around and was marking the demons' path and only let go of Lucifer a handful of times when it was out of absolute necessity. "Hey Luci?" Sam asked after the rest of the group had cleared out of the library for either food or drink. "Can you see which demons are coming? I know you made them and all so I was just wondering." The hunter suddenly felt like it was a dumb thing to ask but it had been plaguing his mind all morning. "No, I'm afraid not. That's an angel thing. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Sam loved just watching how Lucifer talked. It was rather strange when he thought about it. His mouth moved in this lazy way that was so calculated to make you think that he didn't care but Sam knew better. Sam knew that meant he was just being content. His vocabulary was a strange mixture of how Cas would talk and then how the rest of the human population did in this modern time. He grabbed the angel by his belt loops and pulled him to his chest. "I love you." There was a sudden rush of affection in his chest and it made Sam want to just take his angel upstairs and lay in the bed together forever just enjoying the other's presence. "Watch yourself Moose; we don't want you being compromised." The devil was teasing as he let out a cool breath that spread out across Sam's face in the most delightful way.

Sam made a little sound in the back of his throat as he nuzzled into Lucifer's neck placing sweet kisses all around. "There's work to be done, you distracting human." The angel laughed as he pushed Sam away gently. "I'm the distracting one?" He was pretending to be offended. "You come in here being all beautiful and you expect me to actually be able to get things done?" Luci wrapped his fingers into Sam's hair and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "You think I'm beautiful?" He was ever so proud of his choice of vessel that luckily was ever so physically handsome and his grace added on didn't do any harm. "Mmhm, you're stunning." They were so close all they had to do was whisper and they would be heard.

"Oh well isn't this domestic." A sharp voice drawled from across the room. Sam was pushed behind the angel as both their heads whipped around to see who had appeared. "You're getting rusty, Father." Meg had a cocked eyebrow raised at both of them. Lucifer's mind was reeling trying to find a quick way to keep his love safe and take care of his annoyance of a daughter. "Close your eyes Sam." He hissed in the general direction he had pushed the hunter but no reply came. Sam was gone. Lucifer hurled himself at Meg and pinned her against the wall with one arm and hand drawn his archangel blade with the other. He bore his eyes into her pumping all of his furry into her soul searching for where his hunter was but that information had been hidden by something powerful that even he couldn't get past.

His lips tightened and Meg knew he was prompting her to tell him where she had sent Sam but the demon just laughed as her eyes turned black. "Even if I told you, I'd be dead and you wouldn't be able to save him." She rested her head on the wall and braced herself for the oncoming blade. "Who?" Lucifer spoke in a tone that was like the fence around a grave stone being hit with lightning. Meg opened one eye shyly to look at the angel who had created her, the one she had done so much for. "Michael did it. He still wants to end you."

Lucifer dug the bright silver blade into the girl's body and watched as her soul flashed. He held the broken, mangled thing in his hand for a quick moment and with disgust he crushed it with a flick of the wrist. Every second he could feel Sam getting further and further away from him and he could feel his own grace weakening. Cas and Dean had been outside doing something to do with one of those stupid rusty cars. He flew in and almost collapsed on top of Castiel as he was breathing hard. "Where's Sam?" Dean's voice had dropped lower and he was clearly panicked. "Gone. Michael has him. Cas you have to find Michael and take us there. I'm too weak." Cas scooped the other angel up in his arms without a second thought and they rushed into the house to begin to sort things out.

Cas laid Lucifer down on the couch and went into the kitchen to begin the locating spell while Dean sat across the room glaring at the devil. "How could you let this happen?" He was so furious and worried he wasn't sure which one emotion beat out the other. "I did not _let _this happen. That worthless tramp Meg stole him from me. Michael must have boosted her powers or else I would have been able to stop her with a blink." Lucifer was feeding off of Dean's worry and anger as they both seemed to be thinking of all the awful possibilities as to what could be happening to Sam right that very moment. Lucifer pulled himself into a sitting position defying his weak state and was looking Dean in the eyes. "I thought you were and archangel. " The hunter spat. "I am, you pathetic excuse for a life form! The only reason you're still alive is because Sam wants you!" The devil was beginning to lose composure. Dean stood up and crossed his arms as he often did when he was concerned for his little brother. "You were supposed to be protecting him. Cas kept telling me that as long as he was around you nothing could happen to him, and then this shit happens!"

Lucifer clamped his jaw shut and staggered into the kitchen trying to get away from the hunter. He sat down at the table where Cas was working the spell to find Sam. He was almost done and the archangel watched with interest as he used a complex spell to do what he could have done with his mind if he had been at full power. "What's the verdict?" Lucifer asked after his brother stopped fussing around as he was unsure how to decipher a human map. "They are in a place called Seattle. Michael will know we are coming so rest brother. I will fetch Dean." Castiel stood very stiff as he walked out of the room. He had taken Dean there first and sent him to get a rental car while he went back for Lucifer. As only one angel he didn't have the power to take Dean, everything they needed, and Lucifer.

When he popped back into Bobby's house he found Lucifer in the same spot he had left him, staring intently at the table. "It is time." Lucifer stood to walk over to his brother but almost doubled over. There was a burning in his chest that twisted around his heart and seemed to be burning it. Castiel was next to him holding his shoulders asking questions in Enochian. He could feel blades being dug into his skin even though no marks where left. Electricity shot through him and Lucifer could no longer keep his eyes open even if he used his grace. He could only see a sliver of Castiel when he screamed "Sam!" before his formerly bright eyes where lidded.

**Muhahaha cliff hangers! That's the other reason this chapter was so short, because some serious stuff goes down next chapter and I didn't want to give you all too much in one go! Next chapter will probably be short as well but once we get past there I'll be back to my normal length. For the next update (I'm aiming for sometime before this weekend) you guys should bring the tissue boxes and that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Don't say I didn't warn you! Bye loves, thanks so much for still being here!**


	6. That weren't all that pretty

**Okay so I've never written anything like this before, like ever, so I really hope this is ok. I just finished this and am posting it un-beta'd so I appologize for any weird mistakes that are in this. I just really wanted to get it out to all of you because I know I've been looking forward to this and I _knew _what was going to happen, so I can only imagine how it has been for you guys. After this I'll be back to my regular chapter length!**

The whole world spun around him and transformed into a black mess and then in what could have been a second or an hour Sam was slammed down on the ground in an old dusty room. He didn't know where he was and all that was around was a ring of candles in the center of the room. A soft beating of wings filled his ears and in the circle appeared the young version of John Winchester and he knew who it was, Michael.

"How are you in him?" Sam gasped out, always the logical one. "It's a simple time bend. I found it so fitting to have your father kill you." Michael cocked his head ever so slightly to the side as if he was deep in thought. Sam knew what the look really meant; he was toying with his prey. The hunter shook his head defiantly. "Lucifer will kill you." The angel pursed his lips and flexed his index finger out in a quick motion and Sam was slammed against a wall. It took the human a moment to be back on his feet and he could vaguely feel the sticky warm blood leaking out of the crack in the skin that covered his scalp. "What is it with you Winchester's and stealing my brothers?" Michael had gone cold and Sam knew it was no longer a game. "I didn't steal anyone." Sam had a hand out trying to calm the unstable archangel. Michael laughed and it came out as a cold beat that shot off the walls and sounded as if it could cut stone. "My brother _hates _humans more than any other angel. You've done something to that fool." He wasn't scared yet, he was still in the beginning state of adrenaline and his emotions had yet to catch up to this quick chain of events, but it was starting to sink in.

"I didn't do anything to him. I didn't ask for him to mate with me! It just sort of happened." Sam had begun to speak with his hands as it was a nervous tick but it didn't seem to be improving the likelihood of him making it out alive. If Lucifer wasn't there already he doubted that he would show up at all. Michael narrowed the young John Winchester's eyes and snapped his fingers. Sam was now bound to a metal operating table in the middle of the ring of candles and the angel was standing directly to the left side of it. He materialized a scalpel in his hand and held up the shiny object for Sam to see in the dim light that flickered off the metal and made it look like a divine tool for torture. "Maybe if you pray Lucifer will fly in and save you." His tone was so harsh Sam wondered for a moment if he always got angry like this, or if he was a special case.

Whatever that scalpel was made of it was sucking the life right out of the human on the table. Every slim cut Michael made Sam's breathing got harder and his hands gripped his bindings tighter. After many slices he realized that words where being carved into his skin and blood poured out of them. Michael seemed to grow bored of Sam's shouts as he would recut the same spot over and over until he felt Sam's body quiver from it. The human had refused to speak and had not been spoken to, the only sounds in the room where shouts of pain being drawn from the man on the table's mouth.

Michael willed it and the blade grew into something much more befitting of a restaurant chef, with a serrated edge towards the hilt. The archangel's eyes met with the human's for a split second and he dug the blade into Sam's stomach. He screamed out finally begging for mercy but none came. The blade was twisted while still inside of him and a whole new stream of cries began falling. Tears streamed down the strong man's face as he locked his eyes to the ceiling and prepared for the blade to be pulled out and his last moments to overtake him. The knife was removed but with another snap Sam was now sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind it and he felt perfectly fine, other than the slight disorientation from the sudden change of position.

"Has Castiel shown you my favorite trick yet? He always was destined to be a worthless traitor." The head angel of heaven smirked at the man in the chair. Sam felt like he had been reduced to the status of a boy now and there was nothing he could do about it. Michael closed the short distance between them so that he was standing mere inches away from the younger Winchester's face. The smirk never left his face as he reached a hand deep inside of Sam and clutched his heart with one fist and squeezed it. It felt as if all the hair had been pushed out of his lungs and Sam's eyes where so wide he was frightened that they might pop all the way out of his head.

The smirk never fell off the angel's face as he felt around inside of Sam identifying a few of his vital organs and doing his best to see what he could do to them to produce the loudest and most desperate cries from Sam. When he pulled his large fist out of the human's chest he was such a wreck he couldn't cry anymore. His body would wrack with sobs and the sounds would leave his mouth but no tears would fall. His nose was congested and he was finding it difficult to breathe in this state but it was not anything Michael took into account.

Sam knew what the feeling was. He knew what was coming. He was no stranger to meeting death and had a feeling this would be it for him. There was no coming back from this, being killed by the head of the Host. His breathing was getting weaker and he had to slam his eyes shut to block out the proud and satisfied face of the archangel. Dean's young and smiling face crossed his mind and he felt his big brother's arm wrap around him inside of his head. A rare chuckle from Castiel filled his ears and it filled Sam's chest with warmth from a deep part inside of him. Bobby called him an 'idjit' from somewhere far away and he tensed his body trying to hold on. His mind and soul had been through so much it was giving out now. Lucifer came into the full in the plane of his mind. He was in full, wings spread out and he had a light sheen of sweat covering his bare chest and the sight was enough to make Sam want to weep. He was truly a perfect creature and it didn't bother him anymore to lay his life down to shield Lucifer from his brother's wrath. The Lucifer in his mind shouted something that didn't match the pristine form he was in and it shocked him so hard he opened his eyes.

The true Lucifer was lying at the feet of the chair he was tied too, trying to pull himself up to see Sam. Dean and Castiel had Michael pushed against a wall but everyone in the room knew he was playing with them. "Sam I'll save you." Lucifer promised as he stood on shaky legs. The archangel clutched onto Sam's face for dear life and bright red rimmed eyes met tired hazel and Lucifer's face. He was watching the only thing he was living for giving up. "Stop it!" He tried to cry in a strong voice but it came out as a broken whimper. He forced the human to keep eye contact with him but Sam was fading fast and Lucifer didn't have the mojo to fix him, he wasn't sure any angel did.

A soft snap sounded and both Dean and Castiel flew out of Michael's path like they were pieces of hay. He flew so that he was standing behind Sam and holding on the back of the chair. "Oh Luci, this is for the best. The weak little thing is just bringing you down." Michael twirled his fingers into Sam's hair much to the protest of the growling Lucifer. "Don't act like an animal, brother. Call me when you adjust to being without your pathetic pet and we can finish this." Michael drew his archangel blade, pulled the younger Winchester's head back and dug the bright silver into the space where his ribs separated and created his sternum. Lucifer let out an inhuman sound that not even Castiel had heard before and grasped at the space where his elder brother had been before. He held into Sam's shoulders and forced his head to the side so they could look at each other.

"Sammy no, look at me. You're going to be ok you beautiful boy. It'll just be a second and I can be with you. Don't be scared." Sam sniffled with all of his strength and tried to ignore the burning that was flowing through his limbs and managed to mutter a shattered "Lucifer-" The angel wiped away a last clear tear that ran down the tan cheek and left a wet line in its wake. "Shhh. You can't start that now, I'll fall apart too. You're so strong and beautiful. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry I put you threw all of this. You're my whole world you stupid human." He peppered kisses all over the dying man's face as he whispered the sweet words and cracked a morbid smirk at his last line. Sam smiled at it too. "Love you." he rasped out as he let go. His head would have fallen limp if it were not for it being held in place by the angel. Lucifer pressed a soft and kind kiss to the still warm lips that were damp due to all the tears.

He released the body of the human and slid down to the floor on his own. He curled in on himself and was shamelessly wailing, unaware of the grace that was spilling out of his mouth with every mourning gasp he made. "Well isn't this interesting." Michael spoke as he bent down to scoop the last of Lucifer's grace into a large vial and corked it before sticking it in his back pocket. He prodded the broken body of his former brother with the toe of his shoe. Lucifer opened his eyes and the bright blues hit the standing angel's with a vengeance. "I'll destroy you." His voice was so low Dean did not hear it from bent over the corpse a few feet away. "Won't that be a sight to see?" Michael spoke mockingly with a head tilt. He was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Lucifer had passed out in Castiel's arms almost the instant he had been picked up. When he woke back at Bobby's in his and Sam's bed his chest felt as if it was going to split in two. He burst into tears as soon as it set in that Sam was not downstairs taking a shower. He couldn't feel the presence of his mate any longer. He didn't have the time to mourn the loss of his wings or his identity; he was too caught up in his dead human to even think about his lack of angelic powers. There was so much he wanted to tell Sam, so much they could have done. Lucifer had no concept of time in the Earth, all he knew was that it had gotten dark and then light a few times and there was a clawing pain in his lower abdomen but he assumed it was part of his heartbreak.

It was Dean who finally broke the silence in Lucifer's room. He pushed the door open and was taken aback by the lack of change in the room. He had expected the poor room to be torn apart, but it was just as pristine as his brother had left it, the only change was the mess of a man tangled in the sheets on the bed. Dean sat down next to the sandy blonde and pushed the tray he had brought towards him. "Cas didn't know what you liked so we got you some burgers." Was all he said. Lucifer raised a skeptical eyebrow at the man across the bed and turned his nose up at the food. "You need to eat." Dean frowned deeply not in the mood to force feed the new human. Lucifer shot him a look that said 'are you serious with me right now'. "You will die." Dean deadpanned. It wasn't fair, he was hurting too. This wasn't even this first time he had lost his brother, or the second time for that matter.

"Good." Lucifer was suddenly showing his age as he looked at the burger warily. He didn't have the will to pick it up and eat it. He wasn't dumb; he knew humans could die from starvation. What he didn't know was how long it would take and if he was close yet or not. Dean sighed and ran a hand threw his short hair and looked at the blonde man with tired eyes. "Sam would never forgive me if I let you starve to death." At the mention of the other man Lucifer's eyes began to tear up and he collapsed back on the bed trying to ignore Dean's presence as he cried. He set the tray on the dresser and moved around to the side of the bed Lucifer was laying and he exhaled a labored breath as he sat himself down, careful not to sit on the former devil's legs.

"I know you're new to this, so I'm trying to be soft on you. Will you trust me on human things?" He asked gingerly looking at the crying man. Lucifer sat up with much effort using his weak body and he nodded. "Promise?" Dean asked prompting him for an actual answer. "I promise." He could hardly believe that _this _was the deal he was ending up making with the devil. "Then do what I tell you." Dean said harsher then he meant to. He handed Lucifer the tray and waited for him to take a bite before he stood to leave. "Dean wait!" Lucifer called out in a choked up and hoarse voice. The green eyed man turned to look at the pale form in the bed his brother used to occupy. "I want Sam's last name." He demanded even though he was not in any place of power.

This took Dean by surprise. Clearly Lucifer didn't know that was something reserved for marriage. It took that moment to realize that even though they hadn't been together as long, Lucifer's love for Sam was just as strong as his for Cas. They might as well have been married, just without the rings. Dean thought this over for a moment and took pity on the dirty and tired man. "Okay, you got it." He tried his best to smile at him before softly shutting the door. Lucifer Winchester. Lucifer Winchester. He ran the name over and over in his head, loving the way it sounded. He just wished Sam could have heard it. That relight the fire in his powerful blue eyes and he resolved to get him back. He would die if he had to, but Lucifer was going to get back to Sam one way or another.

**Oops I made myself cry while writing this. No joke I've never been this emotional over something I wrote myself and it really hurt to do this to my babies. **

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS.**

**Yeah, so. Just as a disclaimer I actually really love Michael and I'm one of the people rooting for him and Luci to make up someday, but he just fit into this so well. Ugh I just broke all of these poor things and I feel like utter crap for it. No promises that next chapter is going to fix everything (actually it's probably going to get worse shh don't kill me) but I've got some cute 'I don't know how to be human' things planned out for Lucifer, so you guys can look forward to that. Now we get to go on the adventure to find Sammy, wherever he may be! Hmmm, I wonder where? You'll just have to wait and find out!**

**Tell me how much you hate me for this, or how it was in general and I'll give you either a Luci, Sam, Cas, or Dean of your choice wrapped up in a bow! Get to reviewing! **


	7. With every touch you fixed them

**Wow you guys must really hate me for this one. I've broken the ex-angel now too. I'm really pissed at myself for this but it's needed. It's taking a lot for me not to just snap and bring Sam back because I so want to just write some awesome 'welcome back' sex but I may have found a way around that! If you don't read the notes I put at the end of these you really should because this week I have something really important to tell you guys! **

Over the next week Lucifer only exited the bed to use the restroom. Food would be brought up to him multiple times a day either by his brother or Dean. Only when he was forced to use the shower, Dean said he stunk, would he turn on the strange water faucet. The concept of showering at all was so foreign to Lucifer it took him a long time to even step under the stream and even then he was unaware that the water could be made warm. He had yet to say anything more than a passing 'thank you' to whoever had brought him anything edible and Cas was beginning to worry.

The way things had been the past week or so Lucifer would stay in his room alone and Castiel, Dean, and Bobby stayed downstairs trying to figure out where a human who was bonded with an archangel would go if he was killed by an angel blade. Dean hated it, but he was almost used to losing Sam by now and would just keep telling himself that they would find him and everything would be ok. That only worked when Cas wasn't fretting over his older brother. He had made Dean promise that when Lucifer finally emerged from his mourning vigil that he would teach him how to be human. It had been hard enough to teach Cas how to _pretend_ to be human, but now with the devil?

Dean could hear Sam trying to convince him that Lucifer had changed, and he gave into his lover's pleading. Luckily he had been heading upstairs to change so the three men downstairs could go out for a rare dinner when Lucifer had been coming out of his room. Dean stopped him. "Hey, you want to come out with us tonight?" He was trying to be as encouraging as possible. Lucifer shook his head and avoided making eye contact. "Well too bad. Cas says you have to." He lied quickly. This would be good for him; they could pump some beer in him and start the healing process. The former angel sighed, nodded, and headed back into his room to change clothes.

Lucifer had been wearing the same outfit sense they got back, but now he didn't have a choice as the clothes he had on where dirty and he couldn't be seen like that. Dean had brought by some clothes of his for the time being before they could get him his own and he slid on a pair of jeans that fit him a little odd, but they would do. He dug around in the chest of drawers until he found Sam's stash of plaid shirts. He pulled a red one on and it almost dwarfed him, so he took it off and set it back into the chest. Next he found a blue and black shirt that was made out of flannel and looked smaller. This one was still baggy on him but Lucifer figured he looked presentable enough. He had been trying not to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror but now that he looked over his appearance he noticed the stubble starting to grow on his face. Normally he would snap that away but it wasn't an option now. He thought the way humans took care of facial hair looked dangerous and risky but he knew he would have to speak to Dean about it sometime.

Bobby ended up letting the boys go out on their own saying that it was no place for an old man like him, much to Dean's protests. Still the three of them piled into the Impala and where off to find somewhere to eat. They ended up going to IHOP because it was open at that late hour and it had tasty meals for all of them, even though they were still not sure what kind of food Lucifer liked. To be fair he wasn't sure himself. Lucifer was very confused with the concept of a menu. He didn't understand what most of the things on the list where and his head hurt too bad to figure it out. This place was called the International House Of Pancakes so that's what he ordered, granted he had no idea what a pancake was but it must be good. Castiel ended up ordering a burger as always and Dean joined him in ordering the same thing.

When the food came it was even more confusion from Lucifer. For about a minute he just looked at the stack of fluffy cakes as if they would suddenly jump up and bite him. "Do you need help?" Dean asked trying to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape from him. Lucifer shook his head, determined to show that he could be a functioning human being. "Do you even know how to eat those?" Dean asked again noticing the untouched silverware. "Of course, I'm not imprudent!" he snapped at the man across from him. Angrily he picked up the top pancake with his hands in a similar way to as if it was pizza and took a bite out of it. He glared at Dean as if to say 'See?' Now the human couldn't resist laughing as Lucifer stuffed the whole cake in his mouth in a rage to try and prove his normality.

"What's so funny?" He almost hissed at the hunter. Dean was almost doubled over laughing at his puffed out cheeks and muffled speech as he tried to speak around the cake. "That's not how you do it!" Tears where threatening to spill over his eyes as he continued to laugh, it was the only way he could deal with any of it. Trying to avoid the brewing conflict Castiel had slid Lucifer's plate over while they boys had been arguing and began to cut them up into perfect triangles and the poured a generous amount of maple syrup over the top of them once he was done. "Here I fixed it." Cas said passing the plate back when the two had calmed down. Lucifer gave his brother a nod of thanks before picking up one of the sticky pieces and popping it in his mouth, liking the flavor much more this way.

Again Dean began to laugh. "You eat it with a fork." Lucifer glared at the man, feeling these eating laws grinding on his nerves. "I don't have one." He stated matter of factly. Normally, if it was necessary one would appear in his hand. "It's in your napkin." Dean told him. Lucifer clenched his jaw and ripped the paper binding the napkin shut with more fervor then was technically needed and the fork and knife clattered down to the table. He picked up the pronged silver utensil with the grip he usually used and speared another piece before eating it. "You don't have to hold it like you're going to impale someone with it." Both Castiel and Lucifer glared at Dean for correcting him again. "I will impale you with it." The new human all but growled. "Dude chill out it's not that big of a deal. Just relax; it's eating not world domination." Looking back Dean probably could have chosen better words, judging from the kick he got under the table from his boyfriend.

After everyone finished their food, with no casualties, they loaded back up into the car and headed across town to a decently clean bar for some beers. Lucifer had never had cause to drink alcohol, though demon blood had similar effects on him, so he was unsure of his tolerance when Dean asked him. The hunter bought a round for the three of them and settled into a booth so they could get down to business. "Listen, while we're out you're going to go by Luce. People aren't going to take very well to thinking you've been named after the devil." Dean looked pointedly at him. "But Dean, how can I be named after myself?" "Or you'll go by whatever alias I give you. Is that understood?" He just talked right over the former angel not bothering to answer that most people are unaware that Satan walks among them.

After a few more rounds of beers, and various fruity drinks in Castiel's case, Lucifer was starting to loosen up a bit. His demeanor was no longer that of a zombie but more of a regularly pissed off man and that was a big improvement. He had even laughed a few times at either Cas' jokes in Enochian or at one of the faces Dean would pull behind the angel's back. "Brother?" the dark haired man asked during a lull in the superficial conversation. "Yes, Castiel?" Luce took a long drinking from the beer bottle he was holding and enjoyed the feeling of it sliding down his throat. "Are you, ok?" He seemed unsure how to phrase the question. Lucifer frowned, realizing that this was the reason he had been taken out and feed such sweet food and given all the alcohol. They wanted him to talk. "I'm not new to feeling, but I am unsure of how to handle ones this strong. I do not know if I would say that I'm 'ok'."

Dean stood up abruptly. "Hey, I'll go get you another beer. You could use it." Lucifer frowned as he watched the hunter fish out a couple bills from his wallet. "I don't want another beer." He snapped at Dean. The human sat back down. "I appreciate how kind you are being to me in this situation when I would not be to you if the tables were turned but I do not need to be treated as a fledgling." Castiel opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a raised hand from Lucifer. "Brother I know you are worried. I will be honest with you, nothing has been this bad sense I've fallen but it doesn't matter. I'm going to get Sammy back and we won't have to worry about any of this." Lucifer wished he could just fly back to his bed and forget.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Dean was very skeptical. If anyone knew about getting people back from the dead, it was him. Lucifer shrugged at him casually. "Don't know yet. Maybe sacrifice a few virgins to my Dad till he gives Sam back." That was his attempt at making a joke, because he and Cas knew that was such a ridiculous idea that he couldn't have been serious. Lucifer didn't know why everyone thought that sacrificing virgins or first born children in his name was ever a good idea, it didn't help him at all. "Seriously. His soul has been through more than enough with you and I would rather not have to deal with him being broken all over again." Dean's good graces seemed to have vanished. "Oh please, you should not be concerned about that." He waved Dean's concerned gaze away "I fixed his soul when we mated. He's back up to a hundred percent, not a mark on the thing. He can take a lot and I know he'll be fine."

The hunter snorted at the idea and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm going to go get those beers now." He left the two brothers alone. "Lucifer, how are you dealing with the loss of your powers?" Cas spoke in his usual gruff voice yet concern flowed out of it. "I'm not. I'm not dealing with anything." He threw the only angel at the table a bright but faked smile. "It seems to work pretty well for your boyfriend so I'll try it." He had seen Dean push down more hard emotions then anyone he had ever seen in all of humanity and the man was still standing. Lucifer chalked it up to that Winchester gene that made them ever so resilient to whatever the more powerful creatures chose to put them through. "That's very dangerous. It doesn't work well and you can become unstable. I understand that-" Lucifer cut his younger brother off with a tightened jaw "No you don't understand. You physically cannot understand because you can't feel like this Cassie. Shut up will you?" He was so tired of everyone pitying him and on top of that he was dying to see what it was like to be drunk. The humans devoted so much time and currency to it the experience must be worth something.

Dean came back with two more beers, a whole bottle of whiskey and a few shot glasses. Cas didn't even have time to be disapproving before the shots where poured. As Dean had expected, Lucifer was pretty much a light weight. He could have finished the whole bottle by himself and been fine, but after two or three shots Lucifer looked like he was having a great time. Dean had a feeling that maybe teaching the homicidal maniac that he could drown his sorrows in liquor was probably a really bad idea but he was in the same spot. The 'misery loves company' quote ran through his mind as he poured another for the ex-angel. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Lucifer practically slurred at Dean. There was light all around him and things seemed to be spinning a bit. It reminded him of the feeling when he would first land in heaven and feel the welcoming grace of all his brothers and sisters.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of a band of misfits and I'd say you're the biggest one this family has gotten yet." He still felt hollow inside but something was compelling him to be honest. Cas had told him that Lucifer was going to need a lot more care and attention then he had needed during his fall because now he was completely human. It was so hard to go from having spent a good year and then some trying to fight this person he was just allowing into the sanctuary of family, but Sam sure had trusted him quick so that was good enough for him. "Yeah but you could blame me for your death if you wanted." Lucifer didn't know why but he found himself laughing and his brother's horrified expression only magnified it. He had always been morbid, but this was a new level for him.

"I don't. I blame Azazel and myself." That hit Dean in a weird place in his stomach. What the hell was Satan doing worrying about him? He was sure Lucifer had enough blood on his hands that one more petty soul wasn't going to make a difference. "Why do you care?" It came out harsher then he meant it too. "Dean." Cas spoke in a scolding tone begging the only two humans in his life now not to kill each other over nothing. Lucifer tilted his head ever so slightly to the side and tried to understand the sudden mood swing Dean was having. "No, it's fine." He found it so funny how much Cas had Dean wrapped around his finger and neither of them even knew it. "Sam cares about you, so I feel obliged. I care about whatever he did." Cas couldn't bring himself to mention the mixed tenses about the hunter and Dean didn't seem to notice. "So if Sam cared about curing gingivitis in African children would you care about that?" Dean just plucked the first crazy thing that popped into his head. "I'd be off trying to do whatever that is, not sitting here with you losers." He hadn't meant it in a serious way but Lucifer was far from mastering sarcasm.

"Oh don't be an asshole." Dean rolled his eyes. He wanted to poke at Cas and explain to him that this is the reason he didn't have heart to heart conversations with people who weren't him because they always ended up like this, even with Sam. "That hurt." Lucifer brought a hand up to his chest so that it rested over his heart. There was a distinct pain in that area but it had nothing to do with the rude comment. "I want you to teach him how to shoot tomorrow, Dean." Castiel spoke up again calmly drinking what had to be his tenth beer and he still wasn't feeling a thing. "Ok, Mom." Dean muttered under his breath. Part of him liked when Cas bossed him around but he did not want to go to a secluded location with Lucifer and a whole bunch of guns because if things continued on the way that they are he's sure they would come back one man short. "Well wouldn't that be an interesting relationship? Cassie does he call you Mommy in the bed room?" Lucifer was back teasing the both of them and was far too busy laughing at his own joke to notice that no one else was amused.

"Shut up now, _Luce_." Dean spoke through grit teeth but was careful to use name they had decided to use for him because screaming at a man named after the devil in a crowded bar was a surefire way to attract unwanted attention from everyone around them. "Sammy was right you are a drama queen." He was still laughing and completely unphased by a man most monsters had nightmares about. Ultimate power will do that to a guy. "Don't talk about my brother! Don't even think about him! You aren't worth the time he spent on you." Dean was seething with anger now as he spat the words across the table. Lucifer just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What's in this stuff? It makes you honest, I like it." He picked up the whiskey bottle and turned it over to read the label idly before drinking quite a bit of what was left. "I guess you don't want to hear about all the unspeakable things I did to your baby brother then, do you?" Now Lucifer really was trying to get him riled up. Later he would blame it on how old habits die hard, but in that moment he just wanted to see Dean squirm.

Dean stood up and slammed his hands down on the table making a rather loud noise. "You don't see me freaking out over you with Cas. He clearly deserves better, but he's happy so I'm allowing it." Lucifer didn't even look up; he just picked at his nails and smirked to himself. "Yeah he does but that's not the point. He deserves a thousand times better then you. Sam's not exactly here so I can't ask him if he's happy." Everyone seemed to ignore the self-depreciating comment from Dean. "I thought you used your eyes. A child could see that he was happier with me then he's been in years. You can't get much better than all-powerful." He gave Dean a winning smile and an overly cocky wink. "_Were. _You were all-powerful. Now you're just as weak as the rest of us." He was almost vibrating with rage and you could almost see the violent thought scrolling across Dean's forehead. Castiel also stood up and took hold of one of Dean's arms. "It's time to go." Cas gave his brother a look that spoke of how disappointed he was in his actions and when he got no reaction he disappeared with Dean in tow.

Luckily enough for him, Lucifer had been quick enough to swipe Dean's wallet when they got in so he wasn't stranded. The plan was to drink until either he couldn't see or Cas came back to get him. From all of his time observing that seemed like a common practice of humans when they would either be celebrating or mourning. Now that his object of annoyance had been flown away and he wasn't sure what the proper bar etiquette was Lucifer just left the table and plopped himself down at the main bar. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" An older woman asked from behind the counter. She was cleaning a couple glasses and couldn't help but notice the melancholy look on Lucifer's face. "It's a long story." He said sullenly "What's the strongest stuff you've got?" He asked feeling the joy of creating anger in someone else ebbing away leaving only the broken sorrow in its place. "Bad break up?" the woman asked as she got a glass for him and put a few ice cubes inside of it. "You could say that." He snorted with a bout of laughter. Nothing was spinny anymore, and he just felt slow and sad. The woman was still looking at him and he figured she wanted an elaboration. "He's dead and it's entirely my fault." There was a heart shatteringly sad smile on his thin lips.

She grimaced and poured some amber liquid into the glass, not mentioning what it was. "On the house." She spoke as she slid it towards him. "And you came here alone?" She looked concerned for this man who was radiating such a mess of emotions. "No. My little brother and his boyfriend just left because we got into a fight." He rolled his eyes again and pursed his lips. He could grasp Dean's reaction but why Cas was acting like an imprudent child was still a mystery. "I'm Leeann." She said holding her bony hand out to him. He took it and forced another smile. "Luce." It felt strange to even have to introduce himself and to not use his real name. "Well Luce, how 'bout you tell me about that boy of yours?" He found it strange that she hadn't reacted to the fact that they both were males. Everyone on Earth seemed to always make such a fuss about gender and what not, especially in the older crowd that this woman came from.

"Uh, he's kind of perfect." Lucifer isn't sure how to explain how he feels to this woman but the drinks in his system made him loose, so what the hell. "Sam's this adorable giant of a man and he just kind of stumbles around all over the place. He's got this laugh that's exactly like the sound of the sun rising over the ocean." He forgot that humans couldn't hear colors or the sun moving like he could "Sam does this cute thing where he says 'So get this' all the time and it makes me want to just fall on the ground. I've known him his entire life but only recently did we actually get a relationship and I love him more than anything else. He's so kind and doesn't care about all of the awful things I've done and if I didn't know any better I'd say we were made for each other." He couldn't keep that stupid grin off his face. He felt it whenever he was around Sam but hardly let it show and it just bubbled over into his voice. "Wow, he sounds great. What happened if you don't mind my asking?" Leeann didn't find anything strange about his odd way of speaking; after all she dealt with drunks all day. Luce furrowed his brow and really thought about what the hell did actually happen. "My older brother killed him because he thought Sam was taking away from our relationship." He had felt those emotions from Michael that night.

"Oh my, your own brother? That must have been very hard on you." She poured him another. "You've got no idea." Lucifer ran a tired hand over his pale face and wished that Sam was next to him so his heart wouldn't hurt as bad. Why was this woman just ok with all of these things he was telling her? He couldn't figure it out. Humans where so complex it was giving him a pounding headache. "Hey old lady! Can I get another beer over here?" A young voice called over to their left. A boy who looked barely the legal age was standing there with an equally young woman on his arm. Lucifer clenched his jaw and remembered why he hated humanity. He rose from the bar stool and gathered all of the menacing power he had left and stalked over to the man. "Excuse me? Are you sure you want to disrespect your elders in my presence?" The weight of his missing wings was bearing down on his back and normally power would be crackling around him. "Don't worry about it, Honey." Leeann said as if she was used to this type of treatment. He ignored her and continued to stand aggressively close to the boy. "You heard her, let it go man." The boy gently shoved his chest back with a free hand. His body reacted with what would have been in the past a smiting. He grabbed the hand the boy had pushed him with and snapped it at the wrist before pulling an arm back and smashed his fist into his face. He saw the man's head swing back in what could have been slow motion then snap back only to be met with another fist. Lucifer dropped the bleeding man with a sharp exhale and decided that bars were not the place for him.

* * *

By now the Sioux Falls Police Department knew to call Bobby's house whenever they arrested a Winchester, but Sherriff Mills was not familiar with this one. After placing the call she made a personal visit to the holding cell the newest arrest was being held in. "Lucifer, is it?" She asked calmly unlocking the door of the cell, entering, and sitting down on the wooden bench next to him. The blonde nodded. "I was under the impression Sam and Dean where the only Winchesters." He winched for a second at the mention of Sam. "He's dead." Lucifer spoke slowly. Once he had been locked in the cell alone he felt the emotions come crashing down and had another fit of crying over his loss. Jody's face went pale. "Who's dead?" She had not been told about this. "Sam. Michael killed him." Lucifer turned his head to her and his eyes began to fill with tears again. Jody was thinking very fast trying to put two and two together to get a reasonable picture.

"Like the angel Michael? Are you _the _Lucifer?" Jody was about ready to go ream Bobby. She was sitting here with the devil in her jail and he neglected to tell her that Sam had apparently been murdered. Lucifer nodded slowly. "Not anymore. I'm human now. When Sam died I lost my powers." He was hiccupping now from the mix of tears and alcohol. "I'm not supposed to talk about it." He didn't feel like a strong angel anymore, Luce just felt like a small broken creature that could be stepped on. Sherriff Mills sighed and shook her head. "Come on son, I'll take you back to Bobby's." She was going to wipe the charges from the record so it would be like nothing happened.

Lucifer was seated in the front of her police car as they started the short drive to the Singer Salvage Yard. "Why'd you tell the cops your last name was Winchester?" Jody wanted to make this man feel better. He looked so pitiful in the too big shirt that was soiled with his tears. "I didn't have a last name before. Sam and I were kind of literal soul mates so I thought it would be a nice gesture. I needed one, so." Luci shrugged not looking at the kind woman. So many women where genuinely kind and he remembered why he had created Lilith in the first place, they could also be more fearsome than anything else. "I didn't know Sam liked men." It sort of surprised her. Sam had always seemed like the kind to get a white picket fence someday. "Neither did he." Now he was just blatantly moping in his haze. They didn't speak much more for the rest of the ride until Bobby's house came into sight. "I don't want to see you in my jail again." Jody said in a firm but playful voice. Lucifer nodded once not catching on to her bit of sarcasm. She knew no one could keep the Winchesters in check.

He all but fell out of the car when it came to a stop in front of the old house and followed Jody to the porch. Vaguely he heard the sheriff began to chew out Bobby for not telling her about the death and he chose to block it out. Lucifer didn't want to think about the broken body of the man he loved, he saw it enough in his dreams. He collapsed on the couch in the living room when his legs left like jelly and refused to support his weight any longer. A thumping filled his brain and he was worried his skull may crack under the pressure. When he came in he had seen his brother and Dean speaking quietly in the kitchen with crossed arms so he yelled out "Castiel!" in a miserable voice. The dark haired man's pale face appeared floating above him and gazed at his brother with the pure concern. "I don't feel good." Lucifer pulled his knees to his chest and felt a strange squirming sensation in his stomach. Cas sighed and pressed two fingers to his brother's temple and drew out the pain. "I'm only doing this once. I don't even do it for Dean." Cas was trying to be scolding but his bothering instincts where taking over. He left Lucifer for a moment to come back and cover him with a warm quilt before patting his arm, giving him an encouraging smile and padded back into the kitchen.

Now that the pain in his head wasn't crushing him the heart break began to take over again. On one side of the house he could still hear the sheriff talking to Bobby about Sam and on the other side Cas was mumbling to Dean about him. It started with a pang in his heart and the tears began again. Sobs wracked through his body and every time he shut his eyes he could hear a painful scream from Sam and it would only make him cry harder. He was trying his best to be silent as to not bother anyone but when it wouldn't stop Lucifer was worried he was going to die from it. "Cas!" he called out in a much weaker and fractured voice then before. This time Dean came along and both of them looked at the shuddering man on the couch curled up in the blanket. He wasn't strong like this. Dean kept up appearances fine, Cas wasn't a mess like he was. The pity was so strong in the room Lucifer could almost feel it washing over him and painting his skin a color that screamed for how weak he really was. Matching pairs of blue eyes met and Lucifer called out to his brother in a silent prayer to help him. Cas reached out towards the sniffling man that seemed to finally have pulled it together but as his fingers brushed his brother's skin he erupted into another set of wails. He ignored the screaming protests and put his brother to a sleep that he guaranteed would only contain pleasant dreams.

**So get this, I'm going on vacation to Tennessee! It's wednesday now and I'm leaving some time on friday at noon so unless I somehow get a magical chapter pumped out in a day there will probably not be another update from me until I get back in like two weeks or something. But right after that I'm going to Colorado with the other half of my family for another two weeks. I'm hoping to get an update up during the two days I have in between trips, but who knows? I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't abandoned this, I'm just away! When I get back from all that I'm going to rip all your hearts out again and roast them on an open fire 3 Ten points to the house of your choice if you guess what I have planned in my evil little mind! **


	8. Now you've been talking in your sleep

**Hey guys I'm back from vacation! So this story is taking a slightly different turn then I had originally expected it to but don't worry, everything will turn out fine! Pretty much the things I'm introducing in this chapter all came to be during my trip so yay for mountain inspiration! **

In every imaginable way they were created to meld together perfectly. Sam was sitting on a large plush bed with four tall posts and draped over them was soft red velvet. It was something out of the middle ages and because of that Lucifer knew he had to be dreaming, but he didn't care. Sam was alive and waiting for him. He was no stranger to invading other's dreams but he was still trying to get used to being in a world of his own creation during his unconscious time. Sam smiled warmly at him and pulled Lucifer into a tight hug. The former angel almost collapsed into the warm embrace. He smelled perfect; he was exactly as firm and strong as he remembered him to be. He laid his head on the taller man's chest and let out a sigh. This wouldn't last long enough, but he wanted to enjoy it while he could. Vaguely he was aware of his heart pounding and as he looked up at Sam's face a wave of emotion came over him.

They seemed to fall into the bed together and Lucifer curled into Sam's lap as he let his tears flow. "Shh." The hunter cooed as he ran his long fingers through Lucifer's short hair. He leaned into the touch and sniffled, not wanting to make a fool of himself. "I miss you." Lucifer moved so that he was straddling Sam's lap and their foreheads touched. "I know you do. I'm sorry about that. You can come and get me later, just let it go right now." Sam pressed short, soft kisses along the smaller man's temple and wiped away the last of his tears as he spoke. "Where are you?" Lucifer was sure that he would not be let into Heaven and it was unlikely that he would be wanted in Hell after everything. Sam shrugged and his soft lips fell into a frown. "I don't know. I'm a dream Luci, I know as much as you do."

That was the problem with being formerly all powerful, he could see through everything. Even his subconscious wouldn't let him get his hopes too high that this was actually Sam visiting him. Lucifer's mouth tightened and he began to silently mull things over. Sam didn't like that, so he continued to press the feathery kisses down the side of his face and into his neck. "I love you." The dream Sam whispered to Lucifer. It made his heart soar and he felt like things might just be ok if they could stay like this, if this was reality. Finally Lucifer grabbed a handful of Sam's long hair and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

It was like he was trying to make up for the weeks of lost time. "I'm so sorry I let you die." He breathed out when they broke apart for air. The hunter's hands grasped at Lucifer's hips and he brought his tender gaze up to meet the sad one across from him. "Stop blaming yourself. I'd die for you a thousand times." That was just what he needed to hear, and the kissing resumed. It was almost like it was their first time again, only with trembling hands and awkward pauses on Lucifer's part.

Sam took good care of him. He laid the former angel out of the bed and stripped him of his clothes in an inhumanly fast way. Strong hands brushed his cool skin and made him want to scream. Lucifer must have missed it because the next thing he knew Sam was also naked and on top of him. He bent down and claimed the warm lips of his love as his own and pushed his tongue inside. They moved in sync and Lucifer couldn't stop touching his hunter. He ran his hands over the rippling muscles of his biceps, he rubbed the tan skin that was so softly covering his back, he tenderly grazed his nails over the defined shapes of the abs covering his stomach.

Sam never stopped kissing the man under him. "Hush, angel." He said as Lucifer began to make sounds after they broke apart for a second. With a large but lithe hand Sam reached around and took Lucifer's hard manhood into his hand. Foreheads touching and sharing air Sam slowly pumped his hand up and down varying the pressure and angle of his wrist. "Sam!" he called out when a thumb ran over the leaking slit on the head of his cock. The man in question looked up innocently and met Lucifer's gaze pretending that he had no idea what he was doing. Slowly Sam began to slide himself down lower so that his breath washed over the cool wetness of the cock in his hand. Hazel eyes met blue and Sam swallowed him down in one gulp, the head hitting the back of his throat.

Lucifer called out his name again and suddenly realized how badly he needed this and how he wasn't going to last long. Sam almost pulled his mouth all of the way off his cock only to take it back to the hilt again. He peppered soft kisses up along the shaft that came to a pinnacle around the tender head. One of his hands snaked up to fondle his balls while his tongue swirled around the soft pink head. Lucifer was practically mewling in pleasure as he arched his hips up and his hands threaded themselves in Sam's long hair. He cried out something incomprehensible as his stomach coiled tightly into a tight hot ball and his vision started to go white. He thought he might have called out to Sam as a warning for his impending orgasm but he might have imagined it.

* * *

He shot up in bed as if he had been electrocuted and Lucifer groaned. What right did his brain have to let him dream such wonderful things then yank him out of it? His heart was painfully empty again and there was nothing he could do about it. As he sat in bed thinking about how much he missed the other counterpart of his dream and how much he would rather live in that world. While he reminisced about the dream it dawned on him that something was damp and making his clothes stick to his skin. He looked down and seemed to have been a little _too _into his dream and he had sperm covering his stomach.

Grudgingly Lucifer pulled himself out of bed and managed to stumble into the bathroom without breaking himself or anything around him. While he stripped in preparation for his shower he thought he might have seen a familiar tall brunette in the mirror out of the corner of his eye but passed it off for a trick of the light. After cleaning himself to a satisfying level Lucifer exited the warm and steamy shower and was forced with the harsh cool reality of what was outside of the bathroom. He had been arrested the night before. Personally he didn't think it was all that big of a deal but others had sold their souls to get out of being arrested so maybe he needed to worry. He was 'in the system' as Sam called it.

He was dragging his feet changing into regular clothes because he so wanted to just stay in his oversized sleep clothes that all belonged to Sam. Once he had finally found himself in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt the clock read 1:30 pm. It seemed he had slept the day away, but he didn't mind. Trudging downstairs Lucifer noticed that his stomach was grumbling so he headed right to the kitchen to find himself some kind of food.

Dean poked his head up when he felt Lucifer's presence enter. "Do you know where Cas is?" The hunter asked sharply. Lucifer shrugged at him. His brother had not spoken to him sense putting him to sleep on the couch. A strange feeling tugged his chest when he looked at Dean and he soon came to the conclusion that he was just a bit guilty for being so crass and rude as he had been the night before. He wouldn't say it aloud but hoped that he would be forgiven. "He wasn't here when I woke up." Lucifer didn't know why Dean looked so upset. Cas was always in and out of everywhere. "You don't think something happened?" A flicker of panic shot through Lucifer's chest. He couldn't just feel out and get a general idea of where Cas was anymore, and he couldn't check to see if he was alright. "I don't know. He would leave a note usually if he meant to be gone when I was up so I think he just popped out and didn't come back. I have a feeling about it." Lucifer nodded. He knew what it was like to sense that your bondmate was in danger. He didn't want to think of something happening to Castiel. He had lost Sam and didn't want to lose him too. The blond nodded at Dean and cracked out the chink in his neck. "Are we going to go find him now?"

* * *

As it turned out it wasn't too hard to find Cas. They had just started out driving when the angel appeared in the back seat. There had been some shouting from Dean about 'irresponsibility' and 'communication' but it just ended up making Lucifer miss Sam more. Castiel had taken over the part of finding jobs for them to go after while Bobby would do the research. The whole family was feeling very appreciative of what Sam had been doing.

There was a job on the radar in less than an hour from when they got back. Luckily enough it was close and only over in Minnesota, it would take a day's drive at the most if Dean was driving. It seemed to be regular pack of werewolves but Dean knew better than to expect anything he did to have an ounce of normality. Dean briefed Lucifer on how to use a gun and that silver bullets were the only thing that could be used to kill the werewolves other than angel mojo. Luce had plenty of experience in being shot, it hadn't mattered before, but he had never shot one himself. He wasn't even one hundred percent on how to load one or anything past pulling a trigger.

He was scared. He wasn't scared of some petty werewolves that normally he would just snap and make go away, he was scared that he was vulnerable. He was scared that he didn't have much of a way to fight now. One thing he was quite skilled at was using his angel blade which he always kept at his side now, but that could be knocked away from him. Part of his smug inner self was sure that he would be fine if simple Dean Winchester was, but the other part of his brain reminded him that Dean wasn't always fine. Most of the drive was silent as Castiel was still in trouble for running off as he had refused to tell where he had gone.

Lucifer didn't mind, he actually quite liked the silence for a change. It gave him time to really accept things that he just couldn't do in Bobby Singer's house. He accepted that he wasn't going to get his grace back. He accepted that his father must genuinely not care or Sam would be back with him. The silence also gave him time to brew over the anger he had towards his older brother. He was beyond confident that even in this distinctly weakened form his rage would carry him to destroy Michael, and then he would get Sam back. Lucifer had never felt more human. He could understand war and all the travesties humanity committed against its self if it originated from the place his pain was from. He would tear the world apart if he still had the power to do so.

He had started to notice that his hands started shaking a few hours into the drive. As they pulled up to the motel his head started pounding. Vaguely he pulled his hands in front of his eyes and watched them vibrate in a jerky way. "Cas I think my stomach is going to explode." He said simply. It felt like there was a rock inside of him and it was trying to barrel its way through his body. He wasn't enough in tune with his human body to be sure what was wrong with him the way the Winchesters did. Both Dean and Cas spun around in their seats to look at Lucifer dumbly. His head was thrown back and resting on the back seat, his skin was milky pale and he had a dumb smile on his lips. He made an attempt to say something before a line of black covered his vision.

Apparently he had been dragged out of the Impala and laid down on one of the beds inside the motel room because that's where he woke up. He tried to jerk up but was firmly pushed down by two pairs of hands. "Do you know where you are?" Lucifer nodded. "Do you know your name?" He nodded again. "I'm not a fool, I know all of these things." He frowned deeply at the hunter who was standing above him. Was he thought to have memory loss? "I didn't say you were." Dean scowled at him. "When's the last time you ate?" Lucifer thought for a moment about this. "I don't know when we went to the pancake place?" He didn't see how that could have any correlation with the other questions he was being asked. Dean sighed and nodded at Cas who visibly relaxed.

"You have to eat every day." Dean frowned like he was looking at some impossible child who he had told the same thing to about a thousand times. "I forgot." He confessed quietly. When you go millennia without needing to put food in your mouth it's very easy to forget when you suddenly need it to survive. "Luckily enough for us the full moon isn't until tomorrow." Dean was pissed off. Castiel tossed him a burger from McDonalds he had manifested and he thanked him sheepishly. Lucifer couldn't help but think that this wouldn't have happened if Sam was still around and even if it had he would have found it endearing or cute or whatever it was he thought the former angel was.

Lucifer kept sulking in his own bed while Cas and Dean took over the other own and spread out various lore on werewolves. Left to his own mind he began to imagine Sam still being here, holding him and laughing at his episode earlier. If he thought hard enough he could see the tall man lying next to him, and he could almost feel those warm arms around his cool body. He spent the whole night have silent conversations with a nonexistent ghost but neither of the other men in the room noticed because he had rolled over and they assumed him asleep. It seemed to be very late when finally the lights in the room were shut off and it was only then that Lucifer decided he needed to snap out of this fantasy. He quietly made his way to the separate bathroom trying not to disturb his brother and the hunter curled around him. He prepared for bed and stumbled his way through the dark back to his bed. To his surprise Sam was still there.

This wasn't normal he knew that much. He must have just lost himself in the day dream and was having one of those sleepy hallucinations he had heard about. The hunter in his bed smiled at him in the dark and he could just make out the corners of Sam's mouth as his eyes adjusted. Lucifer crawled into the welcoming arms, laid his head on the chest and fell right to sleep.

* * *

Sam was still in the bed when Lucifer woke up. That was what tipped him off to something being wrong. For a moment he thought that he was still in some sort of very realistic dream but Dean's loud snoring off to the side assured him that he was not. "Sam, are you really here?" He barely breathed out. The hunter's mouth turned up into a wide smile that told him that Sam knew something that he did not. "Of course not, this is all in your head." Lucifer lay back down and snuggled back into the blankets and turned so that his face was towards Sam. "So what, like a hallucination?" "Something like that." Sam was absentmindedly running his hands over Lucifer's cheeks and through his short hair. He couldn't tell anyone about this, they would think he was insane. "You are." Sam spoke still touching the former angel. "What?" he barely breathed out. "Insane. I'm in your head, silly." Sam gave him another soft smile.

Lucifer frowned deeply. He didn't feel like he was crazy. Didn't crazy people usually do things that were, well crazy? In this state he felt perfectly fine. "You're imagining a dead guy." Sam pointed out sighing. "You aren't dead." His voice was firm and louder then he intended it to be, but he had lost his regard for the other people in the room. "Don't be stubborn Lucifer. Just hurry up and find a way to resurrect me." He rolled his eyes at the other man and pursed his lips. "I'm trying just as hard as I can!" His volume was still increasing. Sam's eyes widened seeing something over his shoulder making Lucifer whip around. Dean was propped up on his elbow rubbing his sleep tired eyes and looking pissed off.

"Who the fuck are you talking too?" "Oh, Sam." Lucifer turned back indicating to where the other body was in the bed and it was gone. "I don't have time for this." Dean said pulling a pair of real pants on over his boxers and a shirt as he walked out of the motel room slamming the door behind him. Cas was sitting up and looking at his brother with his pointed blue eyes. "So where did you disappear off to yesterday?" Lucifer calmly snaked his way to changing the subject, tucking his hurt feelings behind his usual mask. Castiel frowned and leaned forward towards Lucifer looking very serious. "Give me your word you won't speak of this with Dean." The blond held up his hands showing that he wouldn't dream of it. "Michael. He's trying to stop Dean from 'stealing me'." He did very over exaggerated air quotes. Lucifer sighed and let his head hang. "Where did you meet him?" He spoke with very pointed words that used to hold so much power.

"No. I have spent enough time with the Winchesters to know when someone is planning to go off on their own and do something stupid." Cas shook his head as if he had seen it a thousand times and he probably had. "I'm not going to do anything like that, brother." He hadn't intended to do so before but now that the idea was in his head it seemed like an interesting premise for an adventure on his own. "He did not tell me anything about where Sam is." Cas spoke without needing to be asked the question, he could see it on his brother's face. "Come on, we have things to do today." Cas gave him a tight lipped smile, not wanting to upset the man. When he peaked into his older brother's mind, just for a moment, he could see the form of Sam next to him in the bed and Cas couldn't help but think of how sweet it is that he would hold on to a memory that strong.

Quickly they found out that Lucifer was even worse questioning people when he didn't have anyone he was trying to impress with his humanity. He had upset a poor woman so much that she needed to make an express appointment with her therapist. Lucifer claimed that it really couldn't be his entire fault as the receptionist on the other end did not seem surprised, as if the woman did this often. Dean officially assigned Lucifer to every person they were sure was mentally stable and therefore could handle his crude way of speaking.

It only took a few moments at the scene of the "animal attack" for Cas to pick up the preverbal scent of the werewolf that had done this. The trio followed it slowly and carefully with Cas zapping a head a bit to check if the coast was clear every now and then. The trail led them to a rather large yet unassuming house. From the distance the angel could tell that at the moment there was in the very least five inside of the house, but there could be more. Dean sighed and told him to snap them back to the Impala. The hunter ordered Lucifer to stay back at the room and he complied but only after a pleading look from Cas to listen.

He hated it, but he was exhausted from the day's activities. Being left alone in the motel room wasn't what Lucifer himself would have categorized as a "good idea" but he accepted it. Dean knew what he was doing and didn't think that he was used to being human enough yet, but that didn't change how much it pissed him off. The older Winchester needed to respect him, not treat him like he was a child. He sulked inside the motel room unaware of how childish that made him appear to anyone else. He was grateful that there was a large amount of junk food inside the duffle bags that had been tossed around the room.

He made himself a huge bag of popcorn and snuggled himself down into the blankets. He took the comforter and wrapped it around him so that it covered everything and only his eyes and nose were peeking out of the warm cocoon. Fumbling with the remote he eventually landed on a channel that was showing a marathon of one show that seemed to be about very long legged women taking strange pictures in over the top outfits? Lucifer didn't understand it but he liked the dark woman who was in charge, she was very strong willed and what he had heard Sam refer to as "sassy". About the third episode in Lucifer was sure the lady in charge was named Tyra, and he was entirely enthralled with the show. His only problem was that the girls who were contestants where just so catty and _petty. _He felt like going 'ah yes this is why I don't like females!"

A voice laughed heartily at Lucifer's reaction to who was eliminated and his head swiveled around to see Sam sitting on the bed next to him. "You really shouldn't eat that crap." Sam scrunched his face up at the salty bag of microwaved corn. "You really shouldn't pop up like that." He grumbled under his breath. Sam just laughed again and threw a long arm around the huddled mass of blankets that was Lucifer and pulled him close. "I don't pop up, I'm here when you need me." He spoke softly into Lucifer's ear. The man couldn't argue with that, he was feeling awfully lonely and unappreciated even with the TV and snacks. "Teenage girls watch this show." He pointed out only to have a pink tongue sticking out back at him. Still, the pair settled in and continued to watch.

After getting his fill of America's Next Top Model, Lucifer began channel surfing again. He settled on the local news and found it amusing that these primped up people were speaking of the string of "animal attacks" that they were here for. After watching Lucifer almost double over in laughter from watching the people go about talking about things that they thought were important Sam finally grabbed the man's arm and forced him to pay attention. "Lucifer." He spoke softly as he did before. Blue eyes rose to meet the hazel ones and the blanket was long forgotten. Lucifer wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck and their lips smashed together. To him it felt completely real, no matter what Sam said.

He was oblivious to the door opening and both Dean and Cas entering until someone cleared their throat. Lucifer dropped his arms and looked between the other two men. Dean shut his eyes for a second and was genuinely trying to wrap his head around what he had walked in on. "Were you just making out with the air?" He finally forced out after trying a few times to form a coherent sentence and failing. Sam was gone and Lucifer was on his own again. The way he saw it he had two options that were reasonable in the five seconds it would take him to decide, he could blatantly lie or he could shove the attention somewhere else. "Cas has been talking to Michael behind your back." He blurted out, apparently choosing his second option.

Castiel looked actually heartbroken and shocked that Lucifer had broken his promise. All he wanted to do was to curl back into his warm blanket. Dean turned to Cas with his eyebrows raised so high he momentarily worried if they would go into his hairline. "Is that true?" The hunter's head was throbbing with stress and he was the exact definition of _done. _The angel slowly nodded and cast his eyes downward, not wanting to meet his lover's gaze. "Why?" was the next question from Dean. "If I don't speak with him I am concerned he will harm you." Cas finally looked up, his eyes missing the usual softness they had when he looked at the human next to him. "I can take care of myself Cas! I don't want you talking to that maniac!" Dean had his arms crossed and looked as if he might pop a blood vessel. Lucifer thought about calling out 'Hey that maniac is my brother!' but he didn't think it would be appropriate. They couldn't say he wasn't trying.

"I never said you couldn't Dean. I just know how he gets! So do you." His voice was dropping low again and Cas was clearly retreating into his head to take a moment to organize everything he was feeling. "I cannot believe I am hearing this right now!" Dean turned away from Cas and seemed to remember Lucifer was still there watching the whole argument. "Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?!" He shouted at the man on the bed. He held his hands up in innocent defeat not wanting any more part in an argument he started without meaning too. "I only found out this morning." That did nothing to placate the furious hunter. "You had _hours _when you could have told me." Lucifer bit down the answer of 'I didn't want to' and just went with "I promised that I wouldn't."

"Oh but now that we catch you doing weird things it's fine?" Dean just called Lucifer on his bullshit and the man sat there for a moment and thought. The only person who had ever done that before was Michael, but it made sense that it was coming from Dean. "Sorry I didn't attach an epic poem explaining myself when I told you a secret that could have harmed someone we both care about." He sneered once his brain caught up with what happened. He hated this slow human fleshy thing in his head, it didn't work half as well as his angel one had. "Don't blame Lucifer, it is not his fault. You should only be angry with me Dean." Cas seemed to also have gotten a shock of a reboot. "Don't worry, you are blamed plenty." The hunter looked between the two men he was currently pissed at and threw his hands in the air.

Cas took one of those hands and pulled him away into the bathroom area away from Lucifer. He wouldn't say it, but he appreciated that Cas moved the argument away from him so he could attempt at more sleep. Everything he was doing was wearing him out very easily. He would have to look into that in the morning. Even as he lay in the bed he could hear the heated voices coming from the cramped bathroom but it didn't bother him much. It wasn't all that different from the arguments in Heaven, or the complaining everyone would shout at him through the cracks in his cage in Hell. He had shut his brain off with much more noise plenty of times before. As he was just drifting off to sleep Lucifer felt soft, warm lips press to his forehead and a strong voice whisper "Come and find me."

**So you all know how much I love you and this story and how i just got back from a trip right? :D don't hate me. Well here's the deal, my birthday is coming up (in two days! 3) and then I'm going on _another _trip with the other half of my family, i don't want to go on this one so blah, for about ten days again. Oops? Sorry summer happens like that! Anyway knowing me I will probably write another chapter (at the very least I'll write it in my head like I did with this one) while I'm up there in Colorado so don't fret! I honestly can't say how long it will take me to update again but who knows? I'm not making any promises but I'm hoping to get another up before I take off again!**


End file.
